All To Myself
by EMMETT. Mine. Get It
Summary: Olivia, Julia and Kristine just moved from sunny California to rainy Forks Washington, Where they meet up with the Cullens. There will be many Broken hearts and Lots of love and Pain. This was Writen for Sam my bff So ya.T for my paranoia
1. First Introductions

**A/N So you all know that I have another story similar to this one but this is purely all twilight characters. And now I wont get people telling me that this doesn follow the guidelines so enjoy.**

Alice POV

We were all sitting at home. I was playing chess with Nessie. The boys were watching football and Rosalie and Esme were planning a remodel. And Bella was at La Push with Jake.

"Make your next move Nessie." I was trying to see her next move but something else came to me instead. We were at the high school and three girls were sitting with us at our table. One was about as tall as Rosalie, dark skinned and very curly hair. The other was a little shorter than me, strait dark brown hair with a gold streak in it. The last was like an inch taller with Black Straight hair that she bleached in the front. The first was Named Olivia. The second, Julia and the Last Kristine. We were all getting along pretty well and from what I could tell it was like we were all family.

"Eeeep!" I was jumping up and down.

"Auntie did you see my move?" Nessie asked confused.

"No I didn't. I saw us with some new friends."

"Who were they." Emmett asked

"Oh Emmett you're going to like them, they make a lot of your kind of jokes"

"Yes! Now more people can make fun of Eddie with me."

"Shut up."

Julia POV

Tommarow we were supossed to go to a new high school. By we I mean Olivia, Kristine and myself. It's Forks High School in Washington, I'm looking forward to it.

"You guys all packed?"

"Yup just got the last of my stuff. How are we gonna find a place over there?" Olivia is always worrying.

"Kristine's parents own a place up there."

"Yup, yup. So hurry up we have to catch the plane." With that we were off.

It was like two in the morning when I woke up. Great I'm going back to bed, before school starts.

Olivia POV

Shit its aready seven! we have to go we're gonna be late.

"Kristine wake up."

"Huh, Shit it's Seven."

"Ya, Sam wake up." She just rolled over. I can't deel with this I ran into the kitchen and got some water and poured it on her pillow.

"Agk, dammit Olivia what was that for?"

"We're late. Get dressed."

After a late start, we headed off to school. We all had the same classes so we got lost together.

"Oh hey you guys look lost."

"Ya can you help us find the science lab."

"Sure down the hall and to your left. By the way I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you I'm Olivia, That's Kristine and she's Julia."

"Nice to meet you but I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry."

"Us too bye."

We got into class and Kristine and Julia were pared together. And I got pared with I guy named Emmett.

"Sup." Omg his voice sounded so hot.

"Uh ... um... Hi." Really Liv that's just sad, all you could come up with was "um hi" Wow.

"Heh So where did you come from?"

"Fresno."

"Texas?"

"No California."

"Oh farm Valley."

"Ya."

"So why move here. Its so cold and rainy."

"I like cold wet weather. I like to think it reflects me." **(A/N Sam shut up I know ur laughing at me at the moment.)**

"That's a first. Most people hate the weather here." Doesn't surprise me. But how could you hate it here when you have gorgeous guys here. A guy up in the row in front of us chuckled. He had bronze hair and look similar to Emmett. He was sitting next to a really pretty girl. She had long curly brown hair and she also looked like Emmett.I hope I didn't say that out loud.

"No I like the rain it reminds me of being under water. I love to swim."

"No kidding I do too."

"Cool."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Samuels could you please pay attention to class or would you like to join the rest of the class in your conversation."

"Um, no we'll behave." Great already in trouble the first day. The rest of the class I was bored, and I could tell Julia and Kristine were too. We already learned this, we were ahead of our last class so they bumped us up.

Jasper POV

Alice was so excited today. She said we would meet our new family today in class. History to be specific. Unfortunately Alice didn't have that class with me. After we got situated Mr. Gonzales introduced them.

"Everyone this is Olivia, Julia and Kristine." Julia really caught my eye. She seemed interesting. Olivia and Kristine were seeted together and Mr. G put Julia next to me.

"Hi I'm Jasper."

"Hi nice to meet you." I was getting waves of happiness, Anxiousness and Lust off her. That made me a little uncomfortable.

"So ... um we should probably pay attention to the lesson." If I don't focuss this could end badly.

**A/N so I mainly started this for my friend Sam, who is obssessed with Jasper so they got seated next to each other review if you want more.**


	2. Obsessive Cullen Disorder

Alice POV

"Jazz, So how'd it go?"

"Um, ok I think the one called Julia likes me." I figured she was sitting next to Jazz in my vision.

"You don't seemed surprised by this, Alice."

"Why would I be? Who wouldn't like you."

"As long as your not concerned."

"Good well gotta go it's my turn to meet them." Yay. Off to english.

Kristine POV

So English is our next class. We walked in and were seated immediatly. I was seated next to a girl named Alice.

"Hi I'm Alice."

"Kristine."

"I know." Um. Okay how did she know that.

"Okay well nice to meet you." I wonder if she was related to those other kids they sure do look alike.

After English we had lunch. Alice invited us to her table and Angela to hers.

"Who should we sit with?" I asked

"The Cullens!" Liv and Juls practically yelled it at me.

"Okay! sheesh. No need to yell."

"Sorry that Emmett guy is really hot." As expected from Liv

"Forget him. I like Jasper" I kinda saw that coming. **(A/N: The Jasper in Sam's head looks nothing like Jackson Rathbone. She thinks he's fugly.)**

"Whatever. Hurry lets go find them." Liv drug us along.

"Guys over here." Called a familiar pixie voice. Alice was waving us over.

Edward POV

The three girls Alice saw in her vision were coming to sit with us. From what I coud tell, Alice, Olivia and Julia were all so excited they might burst. I almost had a head ache if it weren't for jasper and Kristine's thoughts of "who are they?" Rose wasn't here because she was in auto shop looking at cars. Olivia Sat next to Em. and Juli sat on the other side of Jasper. While Kristine sat next to Olivia and Alice.

"Hi, I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella." _They're a couple, but they look alike?_

"And that's my adopted brother Jasper and his girlfriend, my sister, Alice." _Damn that's his girlfriend, I'll just have to win him over._

"And that's Emmett my brother, and Jasper's sister is his girlfriend. Speaking of which here she comes." _That's his girlfriend, Well damn this will be harder than I thought._

"Hey Rose, How're the cars."

"Pathetic all the guys in Auto are tearing those poor things apart. Wait who are they?" She pointed to Olivia, Julia and Kristine.

"I'm Olivia but you can call me Liv, I really don't care which one you use."

"I'm Julia and you can cal me Juls for short."

"And I'm Kristine, you can call me Kris for short."

"Hi I'm Rose." _Why is Liv drooling over my Grizzley. Well she can't have him._

_Edward I sense tension between Rose and Liv._ I just nodded

"Hey Em come here a sec will ya? You too Jazz." I pulled them over to a new table.

"I'm sure you already know, Jazz that Julia likes you."

"Yea I figured."

"What does this have to do with me?" So impatient Emmett.

"Well Liv Has the hots for you. And it's bad too. I almost didn't make it through Science. It was utterly engrossing."

"Sweet, but what was with that chuckle in science."

"Liv was thinking 'how could you hate it here when there's hot guys here.'"

"That is funny." _Edward we should go back Rose and Liv are getting worse we have to put Em between them._

With that we went back to our seats. It looked like Rose was gonna rip off Liv's head. but it also looked like Juls was not to happy with Alice either. And Kris was trying to calm Liv down.

"Bella what happened?"

"I don't know it just lit up as soon as you left."

"Emmett go calm down those two."

"Hey ladies miss me." They both gave him a death glare. _Yikes Eddie I don't wanna die._

"Oh that's the bell, come on Bella let's get to class." We ditched immediately. Bella had gym with rose next. I felt bad for her.

Liv POV

"Gym next right?" Kris has the list. And I need to get anger out.

"Ya, lets go change." we change into our PE uniforms and went to play volley ball. Yes my sport unfortunately not Juls'.

"Wait oh god dammit. She's here." I practically groweld Rose was here.

"Ok Rose and Olivia Captains." Yes now she's going down

we chose our teams and from what I could tell we each had to bench one player. I benched a more than happy Julia. and Rose benched Bella.

"Guess we're both saved from their wrath."

"Ya but you should know that Liv is really good."

"Rose does great at everything."

"Ya we'll see."

The game started after that. I had Kris, Jessica and Lauren. But rose was good. we were down three points and it was my serve. I found a hole, but I ws running out of steam. Ahead by one. one more and we win. I jump served it and had joy in front. Rose blocked it and Joy set it up for a spike. I still had enough anger to make a full spike, and with that we won.

"See told ya Bella."

"Fortunate for you, you don't live with her."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Ya just look at her." we all turned to look. She was stalking back and forth rambling about burning the peices.

"Oh, crap I better go talk to her she really might do it."

"Kk well see tomarow." We headed home after a very eventful day and I had a very nice dream about Emmett and me shredding Rose to peices.

**So I know it's kinda short but it's still longer than the last and I thought I would put some tension in there. R&R PLZ.**


	3. Your Both Pretty

**A/N So no updates = Sad readers. Except I wouldn't know, because no one reviews. Some people live off of those things. *cough me cough* anyone who reviews gets three virtual home made cookies. This is what you have brought me down to; bribing. I hope you're happy.**

Emmett POV

We were All sitting around at home. It was around two in the morning. Carsile was in his study, trying to find a cure for Lymphozyma.** (A/N I'm sure I probably didn't spell that right and I don't know if it's even a lethal disease, but it sounds good to me.)** Edward and Bella had just come back from their cottage. Alice was trying to talk Bella into another shopping trip and make over. Rose was with Esme in the kitchen talking about god knows what. And Edward and jasper were playing chess.

"Edward You always cheet whenever you play. I don't know why anyone still plays with you."

"You cheat too. You keep sending me waves of confusion. So I can't read your thoughts."

"It's only fair." At this point I decided to jump in the conversation.

"Hey ladies, ya whatever your both pretty. Now stop whining."

"Shut up Emmett!" They both yelled

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want to. I don't have to listen to you." I went to go play guitar hero in my room. I wonder if Liv likes guitar hero. Wait, what? I think I need to go hunting. I bet I can find some pretty angry grizzlies if I wake them up. Sweet. Edward I'm goin' huntin' ask Jazz if you guys wanna come. With that we were gone. bella came too because it was an escape from Alice since she just went.

Olivia POV

I woke up to a very annoying alarm clock, that woke me up frome the best dream in my life, so far. I was very mad at my lack to go back to sleep, so I got up and took a shower then got dressed in in a navy blue and red plaid dress. It looked very childish but I didn't care. I then went to wake up Juls and Kris. Kris was already getting dressed, but Juls was a different story.

"Wake up Juls it's 6:45. This is when you usually get up, so move!" She just mumbled something and sat up. I know better than to just leave it at this so I dragged her butt out of bed and into the bathroom.

"If I don't hear the shower in five minutes I'm putting you in myself." She waved me off and I trusted that she would eventually come out of her sleep walking state.

"Hey Kris, I'm makeing egg and cheese burritos, how many you want?"

"One is fine, but you should probably make Juls two, so she's not talkin' to her stomach during class." I chuckeld because whenever we don't eat breakfeast or enough, our stomachs tend to voice their opinion. And very loudly, I might add.

"Yeah, that would be bad considering I already got in trouble yesterday." I slightly blushed remembering why I got in trouble.

"I know. Way start the school year. You should stick to passing notes." Great idea. It makes me think we're in junior high again.

"Shut up. And with my luck we'd get caught. But I think I'll try it out today, just to make sure."

"What's sad is that I know you would."

"Ya buddie. Here's your burrito." I handed Kris her burrito the same time Juls came down stairs.

"wow that was the fastest shower on record. It was the eggs that motivated you huh." I smirked at her

"Shut up. Can I have two burritos?"

"Already made." I gave Juls her plate and started on my own burrito. Juls and I ate in a rush, not wanting to waste time getting to school. Lucky for me out first class was Chemestry, with Emmett. We arrived a few minutes before first bell and took our seats. Emmett wasn't in yet, but I didn't expect him to be. The first bell rang and still no sign of Emmett. Well, my day just dropped from hopeful enjoyment to it's still okay but could be better. Although I did notice Bella was also missing; so was Edward.

Next came history and Juls practically ran to her seat.

Julia POV

We arrived early again to History. I sat patiently waiting for Jasper. Just because Emmett didn't come, doesn't mean that Jasper won't. My hopes quickly faded as the bell rang and there was no Jasper. English went by slow and dreadful. We came to lunch and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting alone at their table. We decided to go join them I sat next to Rose and Kris sat between Liv and me, and Alice sat next to Liv.

Liv and rosalie were having an evil stare down when finally Kris asked where he guys and Bella were.

"Oh ... um their on a day trip to seatle." Alice answered

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked

"We decided to stay behind and get the school work." Rosalie stated. And yet another death glare from Liv. If looks could kill this table would have been three weeks into oblivian. At least Alice and I were being civil. To an extent. Just when I thought Liv and Rosalie were gonna jump each other the bell rang.

"Well gotta go see you tomarow. Come on Liv" I tugged her along until she couldn't see Rosalie any more. Then we were safe. our last class was Gym but Rose wasn't there. So we just ran the track until it was the end of the day.

Kristine POV

We were sitting at home and we had just finished our home work, when I got a call from Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner?"

"Um, let me ask hold on."

"Juls Liv, Alice invited us for dinner wannna go?"

"Sure" "Why not"

"Ya we'll be over, um where's your house."

"Don't worry I'll send Jasper to go get you."

"Um okay thanks see you in a few."

"K bye."

"Hey guys, Alice is sending jasper to pick us up."

"Really yay!" was Juls response, but it didn't surprise me. We started changeing for dinner with the cullens. I wore black skinnies with a blue shirt that had a black cardigan attatched to it. I had my black and silver Guess pumps and a sliver hand bag. Liv wore a Blood red haler top that had a sweet heart neckline. Dark wash skinnie jeans. And black short boots that had tassels that hung until the heal and it had a stilleto heal. And a silver clutch that went with her jewelery. Juls wore a fitted T-shirt that had a corsett type front that was lacey, black faded skinnies that were a little loose and checkered vans. The vans were because she's not a heals person. She had a white satin clutch to match her shoes.

Just as we finished our makeup we heard a knock on the door. That was quickley responded with Juls' squeel and her running to the door. Again good thinking with no heals.

Jasper POV

I was almost to the house in Emmett's jeep. When about two houses down I coud feel the excitement and anticipation hitting me in great waves. This should be fun. First comes first I have to calm them before we leave. I walked to te door and knocked. I hoped they were ready; I tried to drive at a human speed. I heard running down the stairs so I assumed they were ready.

Julia POV

Yay! Jasper's here. I'm so excited I think I might burst. I opened the door and greeted him with.

"Hi!" Oh no. That was really bad. I immediatly blushed a deep red.

"Sorry" I was looking at my shoes when he lifted my head up. He was staring into my eyes. Which in turn made me blush even more, then we hear Liv coming down stairs.

"Hey guys, Oh. Sorry did I inturrupt something?" She was giving me a stupid look.

"No actually I was just telling Julia how great she looks. As do you and Kristine." Oh my gosh He has a southern drawl. I just went head over heals.

"Why thank you Jasper. So, shall we get this show on the road." The ever helpful Kris interjected.

"Yoo-hoo, Juls snap out of it." Liv whispered under her breath. Jasper was a gentleman the entire way he closed the door after us and and opened the car doors for us.

Olivia POV

Jasper was very nice to us. Juls called shot gun as soon as she heard Jasper was coming and Kris and I didn't even care. Whatever floats Juls' boat. We arrived at the house and Jasper opened the door for us. After which we were immediatly greeted by Alice.

"I'm so glad you guys could come."

"So are we. Mmm, what smells so good." I asked.

"Esme, our mom, is making spaghetti and cesar salad." yay my fav.

"Really that's Liv's favorite. She likes Italian food." Kris interjected.

"That's wonderful." came a voice that sounded so soft and sweet.

"I'm Esme. Nice to meet you. Alice has told us a lot about you."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

Kristine POV

We had just meat Esme when a gorgious man came down the stairs.

"Hello. I'm Carsile, the children's father." Wow he's just so. Wow.

"Nice to meet you Carsile. I'm Olivia, That's Julia and this is Kristine." I was in a daze.

"Kris wipe the drool off your face." Liv whispered. What! I know I'm not drooling.

"ha ha very funny."

"Why doesn't Emmett take you for a tour of the house while we wait for dinner." Carsile stated.

"Yeah sure come on girls." Emmett was practically pulling us up stairs

Edward POV

Once the girls were out of ear shot I had to ask Alice some questions.

"Alice how do you plan on explaining the fact that we don't eat?"

"Well I thought we might as well tell them today before they or we get too attached."

"I don't think that's a good Idea Alice."

"You forget that I can see what happens and they love it."

"Who loves what?" Called Liv's voice as she giggle at one of Emmett's lame jokes

_Edward we need to tell her_

"You love the food." way to beed around the bush

"That is yet to be decided, but I'm sure I will." She gave Esme a reasuring look. Esme served them food and they started to eat then realized we weren't.

"Why aren't you guys eating? Not to be rude, but I would assume someone as big as Emmett would eat a lot." _oh no word vommit I should shut up_. Liv thought.

"Well there's a good reason behind that." Carsile started. _I hope it's really cool._ came the thoughts of Liv and Juls.

"I guess you could say it's cool." I said.

"How did you know that?"

"Well I can read minds and Alice can see the future. Jasper can also control and read emotions. And Bella has the ability to sheild others with her mind."

"That still doesn't explaine why you don't eat." Kris stated.

"Well that's because we're vampires." I sat reading their minds. All I could come up with was shock and then an ear spliting shriek.

"That's so cool! I mean who can acctually say they know vampires. This is awsome."

"See I told you Liv would like it and so do Kris and Juls."

"So, what other surprises do you have." I was reluctant to say this because it would probably break their hearts.

"Well all of us are married. And Bella and I have a daughter who is actually waiting in the woods." afte the shock of being maried they recomposed themselves

"Wait your daughter is in the woods? By herself?"

"Well no My best friend is also a werewolf." Bella stated.

"Really then let's go!" Juls and Liv pulled Kris to her feet and bolted out the door, at a human pace. We were right behind them. which was a good thing becaus Liv and Kris Fell. Em caught Liv and Carsile caught Kris.

"Bad choice of foot wear for running in the dark." Liv admitted.

"At least they know how to dress, Bella." Alice stated.

"I still let you shop for me." With that Alice let it rest. Instead of looking for Nessie and Jake, we called them out. Nessie came bounding out of the forest with Wolf Jake right behind her.

"This is Renessme. and Jacob."_ Can I pet him?_ Liv asked.

"haha why don't you ask him." she blushed at the thought, while Alice was giggling at the vision. _Can you ask? This is new to me. _I just nodded.

"Jacob this is Olivia Julia and Kristine." I said pointing to each one of them.

"Olivia wanted to know if she could pet you?" he barked a laugh and nodded. Liv aproached him cautiously, just like a dog. She let him sniff her, playing out all the normal proceedures for just meetig a dog. When she finally touched him he leaned in and licked her cheek.

"Ah! That's gross Jake. You better not consider that a kiss!" She accussed. _Hey Edward do you have a pair of shorts I'm gonna change back but you should warn them._ I noded and retreated to the house.

"What are the shorts for?"

"Jake is gonna change back so I warn you, don't look after him when he leaves."

"Huh? Ooooooohhhh his clothes don't change with him." Kris caught on. The girls quickly turned around, so they were faceing the house. When they heard Jake chuckle they turned to face him again.

"Nice to meet you guys. And no I won't count that as a kiss. Unless you want me to." She raised her hand to smack him.

"Liv I wouldn't do that, it could seriously hurt you, but I have a baseball bat if you want to use that." Bella said

"Really? A bat seems a bit harsh."

"it's not, I broke my hand trying to punch him."

"Really? why did you punch him?"

"He kissed me." Liv just stared at Jake.

"You have a bad record of kissing people." she stated

"I said I wouldn't count it as a kiss." Then she blushed a deep red.

"Bella Can I use that bat now?" we all laughed but she looked very serious.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Dude Edward she's serious. We forgot to mention that Liv can be a little violent when embaressed or pissed." Kris told us. Just hen Liv attacked jake and actually made him fall to the ground

"Don't you ever embarass me in front of them again got it because I will have no problem hiting you a few hundred times with that bat." Then Nessie made a comment.

" Excuse me, Your Olivia right?"

"Yes" she was still on top of Jake.

"Could you please not hurt him." _Edward is this your daughter. she's so cute. Does she have any powers of her own?_ Liv questioned

"Sure. I won't hurt him, unless he deserves it." Liv stated.

"Renessme, why don't you show her what happened when Your mom go mad at Jacob." _okay_

"Could you give me your hand, please." she asked.

Liv gave her hand to Nessie and immediatly was amazed. Then she laughed.

"Aww, Jacob you should really not upset any of us any more, cause I have a feeling you'll regret it." she laughed nad we all went inside.

**A/N end of chapter. le me know what you think. press the button because then u get virtual cookies. so go on press it.**


	4. Imprint, Hate and Revenge

**A/N Ya up date time. I'm sorry I haven't updated. but here you go.**

Jacob POV

Damn, that chick Olivia seems a little touchy. I didn't want to mess with her, she might actually hurt me. Or worse, sick the blonde on me. *shutter* Scary.

"So Jake, How does this wolf thing work?" asked Julia.

"Well, my ancestors, The Quilettes, were shape shifters, who were close with nature. The form they chose was the wolf. So now you have me." I said.

"But that's the short version. By the way I'm Seth." In stalked a very happy Seth. He was looking at the new faces in the room, when he stopped at Kristine. Well damn, now Embry is all lonely with no imprint. Seth and Kris were just staring at each other when liv cleared her throat. Catching Kris' attention, whilst Seth was in his own world.

Seth POV

I heard the Cullens had some new friends over and Jacob had already shown himself. So I decided to go check it out.

"... happened to be a wolf. So now you have me." Jacob finished

"But that's the short version. By the way I'm Seth." I introduced myself to them. I was looking over the new faces when I saw _Her_. Damn, Embry you're on your own now. I couldn't help but stare. I was bout to ask her name, when one of the other girls cleared her throat. The one I was looking at turned to her, while I still stared.

"Yo Seth, wake up man. I haven't told all the details yet." Jacob said, pulling me out of my trance.

"Ya sorry. So what're your names.

"I'm Julia"

"I'm Olivia."

"And I'm Krstine." Kristine. That was her name. It was so beautiful. Just then, I caught sight of Jasper and Edward. They both looked like they would puke if they could. _Sorry Edward_. He just nodded

"So, ther's a few details you should know about us wolves. I'll give you the short version now, then later you can come to the Res. and I'll have my dad tell you the whole story."

"Okay, but don't soften the facts for us." Liv said demandingly.

"Promise. Now, let's start with as to why Seth is staring at Kris. He has imprinted. It's sort of like love at first sight, except a lot stronger." Jacob explained.

"So what? They're in love now?" Juls asked.

"Ya sorta. Notice how they're almost side-by-side now, when Seth was originally across the room." That made Kris blush, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Ididn't even notice I was moving." Kris said in a whisper.

"that's how it works. You two are like being pulled together. A magnetic force." Jacob Explained.

"Oh, so Jacob did you imprint?" Liv asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I'd watch it Jacob, the bat is in the corner and the girl can run in heels." Alice said.

"Oh, too late." Alice said again.

Liv had already gone over to get the bat, taken off her shoes, and rushed Jake before he could even get up.

"I'll give you 'till dive, to change into a wolf and get as far away as you can, before I ask Edward to track you down with me on his back, before I whack you." Damn, was that planned?"

"No" Edward said to me. Then he chuckled,Im guessing at Alice's vision and tat Jacob doesn't head the warning.

"One"

"Now can't we just talk-"

"Two"

"Really, I was-"

"Three"

"You wouldn-"

"Four"

"I know you wont hurt m-" She crouched down into a running position.

"Five" Then she lunged at Jake

"Shit." Jake hopped the couch and sprinted to the back and into the forest, with Liv right behind him. She swung and hit him in the head.

"Hey that actually stung a little!" She swung again, this time Jake dodged it. They were coming up on the river. Jake phased and jumped it. Then stopped, confident he had won, but Liv ran through the river.

"Don't think a little water will stop me." Liv yelled. Jak stood there, shocked that she actually made it accross, then she landed a hit on his leg. Causing him to crouch down low to the ground. What she did next, no one was prepared for. She hopped on his leg and mounted him like a horse. everyone stood in shock.

"Now, you made me chase you down, go through a river and ruin my jeans. So, you're going to go back to the house and let me hit you with the bat as much as I want on the way. Clear?" She said. Jake gave a slight nod and came back with his tale between his legs.

Olivia POV

I was hitting Jacob on the head like a pinata. This way he would feel a little pain.

"Dude Jake, Liv just kicked your ass!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ya dude, she totaly has you whipped." Seth said. It made me feel great to have so many people praise my streangth. I didn't even wait for Jake to lower down before I got off. Bad idea, now I choose to be clumsy. I tripped over my foot geting off and was falling, when I felt something tug on my had caught me and given me a bad wedgie at the same time. Then I heard my jeans start to rip.

"Ahh! Jake put me down. Now!" He slowly started to lower me to the ground, but my jean ripped before he could. The back ripped and I fell face first into Emmett. He just stood there. Ten I blushed, screamedand backed into Juls.

"Juia Do. Not Move."I said.

I won't but what are you gonna do about pants?"

"Ummm. . . Alice do you have any spare jeans?"

"Ya. Rose can you get a pair of your jeans?"

"sure Ali." She ran into the house and back before I could blink. I don't think she cared for sharing her jeans with me.

"Alice and Rosalie, thank you sooooo much. Now, All boys go so far into the woods you can't hear us." I demanded. They all immediatley ran into the forest.

"Damn Liv, we need you here more often, to put these boys in place." Alice said.

"Thanks, is it safe to go inside?"

"Yeah" We went inside and I changed out of my wet ripped jeans, and into the ones Rose gave me.

"Alice it's safe to call them back now."

"I already did, they're outside."

"Good, Jacob better be in human form."

Jacob POV

"JACOB!" Damn, I know I'm in huge trouble. The guys were snickering behind me.

"Liv, I'm so-" She cut me off.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life! Those were my favorite pair of jeans. Those were top of the line Guess jeans! Those go for about one hundred dollars. I don't have that kind of money to replace them. And they were a gift from my mom, who by the way is now deteriorating six feet under. I hope you're happy that you can embarass me, get your ass kicked and ruin my life all in one night!" She turned and ran into the house. Alice, Bella, Juls and Kris went in to comfort her. Hell even Rosalie went. Damn, I really essed up.

"Jacob, the fact that you knew damn well that her shorts were ripping doesn't make it any better." Seth said. Now that he is on Kris' side I have no one to back me up. He probably wouldn't any way.

"Hey edward What is she thinking?" I asked curious

"I honestly don't know. Her rage is blocking me out."That's new. Then Jasper spoke up

"I can't change Julia's emotions either." Again weird

"That's strange. Do you think it's some kind of hidden talent, like with Bella?" I asked.

"That could be, but right now I think we should work on cheering up Liv." Carlisle said.

"Jasper can you try calming her down?"

"Sorry, Juls is too close."

"Edward do you know of anything that would soothe her?" Edward gave a slight smile at Emmett.

"Wha- No. No way. I'm not going up ther, especially with Rose and Liv in the same room." Emmett boomed. Just the Rosalie cam out to us.

"Emmett go up there." She said to him.

"Fine."

Olivia POV

I was in Alice's room crying my eyes out. Jacob just really pissed me off. Soon after Rosalie left the room, Emmett came in. I didn't want him to see me as the mess I was, so I retreated to Alice's walk-in closet. No one followed me and I was greatful for that. Ten I heard footsteps and the door close. So i figured they left. That was until Emmett came in and sat next to me. He put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms; like nothing could budge me.

"If you choke a smurf what color does it turn?" He asked.

"What?" that was random.

"I was just thinking, that if I wanted to choke a smurf, I would want to know what color it would turn." I chuckled.

"You're so random." At this point, I had stopped crying. On the down side my make up was a mess. I was wiping my face while I was crying so I had pretty much wiped it all off.

"Why do you wear make-up? You look so beautiful already." That made me blush.

"See!"

"Ya, I guess. But Juls and Kris are prettier than me." I said with my head down.

"I don't think so." Then I looked up and his face was literally an inch from mine. I could smell his wonderful scent. Then he kissed me. Or I kissed him. I don't know or care. But just as fast as it started I ended it.

"I'm sorry. It's not right, you have Rosalie." I looked at my shoesan d started to walk away. I did feel a little better andI wanted to apologize to Jake . He didn't deserve me going off on him. I walked downstairs to see Jacob in the corner of the room. I walked straight up to him.

"Listen, Jacob I'm sorry for going off on you. You didn't deserve that. I'm really, really sory." I said with my head hung low.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew your jeans were ripping and I didnt 'do anything about it. I've also been pushing your buttons. So I think I deserved it."

"Apology accepted. Friends?"

"Friends" He said and I gave him a hug, before realizing he was burning me alive.

"Oh my god Jake. Your scortching."

"You're pretty warm too."

"Really?" Just then I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"You're right she's about fifteen degrees above normal human temperature." Carlisle said.

"Well, That's normal for Liv. She's always been hot." Juls said **(insert imature snicker here. I know I did, and I'm the one who wrote it.)**

"Ya, I have. But the funny thing is that when you guys touch me, you feel cold but not by much. It's like yo just held a chilled bottle of water. Not very cold." I said

"That's strange, Edward can you read her thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"All I'm getting is confussion. But I could read her mind fine before." Edward said. Wait what? You mean in Chemestry the first day. Oh no then he knows I like Emmett.

"Yes I do." He answered my thought. _You didn't tell anyone did you?_ He shook his head.

"Good."

"Wait, what did I miss?' Kris asked.

"One of Edwards many silent conversations." Bella explained.

"Carsile, it seems I can only read her thoughts when they're directly to me or when she's flustered."

"That's interesting." The I noticed that Rosalie has been giving me the death glare, this entire time. And Alice looked like she knew something too. This can't be good.

**A/N Yay! Cliffy . . . Sorta. My goodness, it took me forever to write this. My poor pens were dimoleshed. Oh well. R&R, unless you want the same brutal treatment that Jacob received. Jk. 143 to all my reviewers.**

**P.S. I don't hate Jacob**.


	5. Impossibly Guilty

A/N Yay update!

Emmett: Finally

Me: ya sorry about that. But there's more you in this chapter.

Emmett: then what are you waiting for.

Me you to go back into your room where you belong.

Emmett: I dont wanna

Me: just go play guitar hero.

Emmett: fine, but i'll play DJ Hero. *sticks out tounge*

* * *

Alice Pov

We were just getting to the living room when I had a vision. We had just left Emmett and Liv in my room.

In my vision, I saw Emmett with his arms aroung Liv comforting her. What I saw next shocked me, Emmett was kissing Liv. What saddened me was that Liv was the one to break the kiss, meaning Emmett had no plan of stopping any time soon. I have to tell Rosalie. Now to block my thoughts from Edward. Bella needs some serious lessons in putting an outfit together. I wonder if she'll let me teach her. Now that she's a vampire, she can't say she forgot what I taught her. Edward doesn't help the fact . . .

Edward Pov

Alice is yet again going of about how Bella dresses.

Rosalie POV

Emmett was up comforting Liv. I never really was the jealous type, until this happened. Of all the people in this house, the only one who could make her feel better, according to Edward, was Emmett.

I was sitting in the living room, when Alice came over to me.

"Hey Rose, I need to talk to you."

"Okay lets go outside." We walked out into the woods a good distance before we stopped.

"What is it Alice?"

"You're not gonna be happy." i might not be if she keeps this up.

" Ya so, get on with it."

"Ahhh. . . Okay. I saw a vision of Emmett kissing Liv, but Liv was the one to break it. Please Rose, take time to talk with them before you go off." I just stood there, shocked. My husband had kissed another girl and _she_ stopped_ him_. I thought it through and decided to do as Alice asked. She also told me to block my thoughts from Edward. I found that easy because I was thinking of a hundred different ways to murder a shape shifter.. It was his fault this whole thing happened anyway.

Olivia POV

I had just settled into a book on the couch. Esme and Carlisle suggested we stay the night here since it was so late. I resisted at first. We didn't want to be a burden and it would be weird being the only ones who acctually slept. But we gave in eventually. Seing as how we have no car.

So, I was reading a medical book from Carlisle's study. I know, out of all he books in Edwards room, I choose a medical book form Carlisle's study. I must be crazy, wait I know I am. Anyway, I was reading, and then I remembered something. I wonder why Rosalie was giving me the death glare today. I get it when we talk about Emmett, but I didn't get it today. She couldn't know, I mean it's not like she saw- Damn, Alice must'v had a vision.

"Hey Liv can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure Rosalie." She led me up to her and Emmetts room. I saw Emmett sitting on the bed. This can't be good. I sat a good distance from him on the bed.

"I'm just curious, what happened in Alice's room after we left?"She asked. I looked at Emmett, who didn't look like he was talking any time soon; so I to a deep breath and began.

"Well I sorta kissed Emmett, but I swear Rosalie, it was just a kiss! I never want to hurt you or your family! I'm so sorry." I confessed. Of course for me it wasn't just a kiss, because I have feelings for Emmett, But I'm trying to keep him out of trouble.

"Thanks for telling me Liv, but I know you didn't kiss Em, he kissed you and you stopped it. So I'm not as mad at you as I am with Him" She said pointing at Emmett.

"Rosie I-" Emmett started.

"Don't Rosie me. You kissed her. You're no better than that bastard who beat me!" She threw her ring at him and walked out. I had my head in my hands. How could I do this to them? I need to talk to Carlisle.

"What happened up there? Rosalie just stormed out of here." Juls asked. I just shook my head.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. Is he in his study?" She nodded and I went to his study.

"Carlisle, can I aske you something?" I said as I came in.

"sure." I explained the situation to him.

"What should I do? I feel like I'm breaking your family apart. I hate myself for it."

"Don't say that, we love having you here."

"I just think it it would be better if I slept at our house tonight." I said unsure.

""If that's your choice; I'll have Edward drive you home."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as I gave him a hug.

I walked out into the living room to tell Juls and Kris what was happening, minus the details because I didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Okay are you sure you don't wan us to come with you?" Juls asked.

"No and this way you have a ride to school tomarrow. I'm gonna stay home." I said.

"Okay, see you when we get home."

"Kay. I was nice meeting you Esme and Carlisle." Then I went to the garage to find Edward in his volvo. I got in and we drove in silence until he started reading my mind.

"So, you realize That Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Myself know about what happened."

"yes and Carlisle. I would appretiate it if you kept it that way and stayed out of my head." I glared at him.

"It's a little hard when your thoughts are screaming at me."

"Whatever, I'm staying home tomarrow so remind Juls and Kris to get my school work." I said as we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I walked into the dark hous. Turning on lights as I went. I went up to my room and was about to change for bed, when I thought someone was in my room. I turned to see Emmett starring at me.

"What are you doing in here!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"By breaking into my house?"

"Ya you should lock your windows, who knows what kind of weirdoes are out there."

"I'm starting to get a good idea."

"Haha. Funny." I was getting aggitated.

"Listen I need to change for bed and it's three-thirty and I'm tired, so out!" "Okay, but I'm staying for your safety, Rose can get vindictive." She has the right to be pissed off.

"Emmett I don't think that's a good idea." I sighed

"What, it's not like I don't know how you feel, Edward told me." What. The. Hell.

"That only makes this situation worse, Emmett! You knew and you still kissed me." I was fuming and just wanted to sleep.

"look, I'm sorry I did that. I just got caught in the moment." Great so it meant nothing to him.

"Just get out! I need to change for bed. You're free to stay here if you want, but don't wake me up!" I yelled

"Okay." Emmett walked out. I changed so I let Emmett know it was safe to come back in. Then I went and climbed into bed. I pulled the sheet over myself. I had the air on wich was weird because it was september in Forks. But I was still hot and couldn't fall asleep.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked from accross the room.

"I'm hot." I said annoyed.

"I could fix that." He came over and layed behind me in the bed. He pulled me close to his chest. His cool skin instantly cooling me down. I soon fell asleep snuggled against his chest.

* * *

A/N I am very mad at myself for making this chapter depressing.

Emmett: Tell me about it.

Me: who said you could talk

Emmett: I did.

Me: If you can talk you can't go home to Rose.

Emmett: Now B-Bear don't be hasty.

Me: Too late. Now you're staying in my basement.

Emmett: Damn...

R&R or Emmett wont get the circus bear I promised him.

Emmett: R&R Please, I'm being starved.

Me: Lies!


	6. Beach? Yay!

Soooooooooooo. Update yay. I now have kidnapped Seth as well.

Seth: Why am I here?

Emmett: Cause she has a sick obsession wit us.

Me: Do not! I just think intensely. And because Seth is cute.

Emmett: what about me!

Seth: your you.

Me: Yes and HE is hot now-

Emmett: Yay B-Bear your awesome!

Me I know now-

Seth: Suck up

Me: No he-

Emmett: Am not

Me: shut up! or you wont get the grizzly and Seth you wont hey the burgers I promised.

Both: ...

Me: Good on with the chapter

Emmett: Yay!

ME: *face palm*

* * *

Olivia POV

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. Then I heard:

"Holy shit it's cold in here!" followed by:

"Shut up Juls or you'll wake Liv up and we don't want that." Since I was awake I decided to roll out of bed. But when I tried I got caught. What the hell is pulling me back. I turned around and saw Emmett.

"Oh you're awake. I thought you were gonna roll onto the floor so I held you back." Awwww. Wait, no you're still mad at him.

"Well I won't, so please let go." I said in a monotone. He let me go and I went downstairs to find Juls and Kris.

"Hey Liv we didn't wake you did we? We just came back to get a change of clothes." Kris said.

"No I just rolled out of bed." It wasn't a total lie.

"Okay, so now that you're awake can you turn off the air?" Juls asked.

"Ya sorry I was hot last night."

"Okay, well don't use it too much while we're gone."

"I'll try. Don't forget my work." I reminded them as they left the house. I decided to go back to sleep. Sure Emmett would be bored, but if he's gonna be here he better put up with it.

Kristine POV

Edward took us to school in his Volvo.

"Hey Edward." I said

"Yes?" He looked into the rear view mirror.

"Emmett was at the house wasn't he." I said frankly.

"Yes he was, How'd you know?" He asked

"I don't know it just felt like he was there."

"That's interesting I'll have to let Carlisle know." He said as we pulled in.

Julia POV

Unfortunately on Friday's we have Algebra II first. And that was the class Mike Newton was in. He's quite the pest. He sits right behind Me and Joy. Whats worse, Liv sits next to him. So he developed a bit of a crush.

"So where's Liv today?" Mike asked for the millionth time as we left class.

"I already told you. She's home sick."

"Well if you guys need a ride home I could-"

"Thanks Mike but the Cullens are giving us a ride. And besides it'll be more of a surprise if you stop by with a gift for Liv. You know to nurse her back to health." I said Liv will hate me forever but its sooo~o worth it.

"Really, you think." Holy shit he's actually buying this crap.

"Mike, buddy, they're messing with you." Bella called.

"Awww Bella! You ruined the fun." Kris called back.

"Sorry Mike, that wasn't very nice of us, but we wouldn't mind a ride if you'll explain it to Edward." I said. There's no way he'll stand up to Edward. I could have sworn he said:

"Damn Cullens Take all the cute girls." But I didn't care.

"No it's fine. I'll see you Monday." Finally Mike free. We walked to history next. Don't get me wrong, I don't exactly enjoy history, but with Jasper there I absolutely love it. It's by pure luck I can manage to focus. We got to class a little early and I was happy to see Jasper there as well. I had to restrain myself from skipping to my seat.

"Hey you're early." I said to him.

"Ya shop ended early."

"So what did you make?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"A piano bench for Edward."

"Edward plays piano?"

"Ya so do Rosalie and Carlisle."

"Wow, you're quite the family Between Edward and his piano skills and Emmett and his guitar hero skills." I said and that got us both laughing. We hadn't noticed that class started and we both got in trouble. So the rest of the class we passed notes. I felt like a love sick sixth grader.

_Can you control your emotions a little?_

**Oh sorry. I forgot.**

_It's fine I just can't change your emotions._

**Really? Why**

_I have no clue Carlisle thinks it's. Never mind__._ I let my love sick emotions flow until he couldn't take it anymore.

_kay fine I'll tell you. Just please stop with the love!_

**Kay**

_Thank you, but I'll tell you when we get out of class_

**Damn.** He just shook his head. Soon after the bell rang.

"Okay Jasper, what does Carlisle think about you not being able to change my emotions?" I said.

"He thinks it's the early stage of a power you'll have when you're a vampire." What that's Awesome!

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. You're so excited. But do you realize what you're asking for?" He said.

"What's the big deal? Edward changed Bella." I said annoyed.

"Yes but after she nearly died giving birth to Nessie." I just looked at him annoyed. Why the hell can't we be vampires too.

"Look Juls, everyone who was changed, minus Alice, Carlisle and Myself, were changed because they were dieing. Esme fell off a cliff. Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza. Rosalie was beaten to a pulp. And Emmett was mauled by a bear. It's just the way Carlisle is." Okay, okay fine.

"Fine I totally get it. But don't think I'll give up." Then Edward came out of no where.

"Jasper why did you tell her?"

"If you were in my position you would have too. It's like trying to keep Alice from shopping! I couldn't take it anymore." As they were arguing I tried to sneak away.

"Juls we'll talk more at lunch." Edward called. Damn. I went to my locker to put Liv's work in there and then went to English. Today we had free seating because it's Friday and we always watch some old movie. Today we were watching Romeo and Juliet. I've already seen it and read the book twice, so I didn't really pay attention. Kris and I sat in the back. We were later joined by a very excited Alice. We ended up passing notes in this class too.

**Alice why are you so happy?** I wrote.

_I had a great vision I'll explain it at lunch._

**Why is everyone so serious? I like poop.**

**Really Kris? Everyone knows puke is better. **

**Whatever, Hey Juls there's your hubby.** She said pointing to some old fugly dude.

**Ya well he's your hubby.** I said pointing at a really wrinkly dude on his death bed.

**Oh yes. So when he dies I get all his money.**

**Golddigger.**

**You know it.**

_Why are we even talking about this._

**Idk. yay the bell lunch time. Wait oh no. **Now it was time to face Edward and Jasper. They better have a good reason not to change us. We walked in and got in line for our lunch. I had a slice of pizza and an apple. Kris had the same but she also got a piece of fudge. We paid for our lunch and went to sit at the Cullens' table. Everyone was there and the only people who didn't look serious were Bella and Alice.

Edward POV

We were sitting at the table. I had explained to the others that Julia now wanted to be a vampire. Bella didn't exactly oppose the idea.

_Way to go Jasper,she can't possibly know what she's loosing. Bella just happened to be lucky_. Came the thoughts of a very annoyed Rosalie. Then the girls came and sat down. Right before Julia was a bout to eat Rose went off.

"Do you possibly have any Idea of what you could be loosing? You can't possibly know how much you want until it's gone." Rosalie whisper yelled. Julia set down he pizza and calmly replied.

"Yes I know what I'm asking for Rosalie. I know what you lost that you wanted most. You wanted children. I understand that it's something you wish you could have taken with you when you were changed-"

"Wait, Juls. Mike is coming." Said, Kris. We had all been so intent on our conversation we forgot about the other people in the room. _It's no big deal I'll just ask Edward if I can give the girls a ride. They did say that if I told Edward they would accept the ride. Anything to get on Liv's good side. _Mike thought. Really does he have to interrupt everything.

"Hey guys. I just had a-"

"Mike, I swear to god that if you don't walk away right now I will seriously injure you. We'll take the goddamn ride if you leave us alone until schools out." Julia screamed. Mike just walked away shocked. We all were.

"What, I'm not a happy camper at the moment." Julia said. _I don't need Rosalie going off on me. I'll get Liv to kick her ass like she did Jacob. Make sure to tell Rose Edward._ Julia thought to me.

"See if you were a vampire you could have killed him then. That's another thing, if Jasper can't control your emotions your anger could lead to a lot of deaths." I said.

"Oh come on Edward, she'll have years of practice. And Julia plans on telling Liv and once that happens they'll go talk to Carlisle, and you know he won't say no." Alice said. Julia looked smug. Who knew she was this devious inside. _Edward I'm changing the subject._ Alice thought.

"So enough with this. I have our weekend planned. It's perfect Forks weather to go to the beach. There's enough cloud cover for us to go out in the sun and still warm enough to go in the water." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"What beach could we exactly go to." I asked.

"La push of course. The wolves already said it would be okay cause Jacob and Seth would be there." There really isn't anything to argue with.

"Alice, that water has to be freezing. And we don't have swimsuits." Juls argued.

"Great cause neither do we. We can go shopping after school."

"Can we go after lunch. I don't want to ride home with Mike. He smells like old cheese, so who knows what his car could smell like." Kris said. We all laughed. So I would take the girls shopping in Seattle and Jasper was coming along. After lunch we would go get Emmett's Jeep and then go get Liv. It was a two car trip. The guys and Liv would take the jeep and the girls would go in my Volvo. We didn't think it was safe for Liv and Rose to be in the same car. As soon as the bell rang we headed off to my car.

Emmett POV

I was watching Liv start to come in and out of sleep, which usually meant she was going to wake up soon. Then I got a text from Alice.

_Giong to the mall, coming to pick u up in thirty minutes. Wake Liv up._

_-A_

No point in replying so I better wake Liv up. I went over to rub her shoulder, when she rolled off the bed. She immediately woke up.

"Ow! What the hell! Why am I on the floor!" She said rubbing her ass.

"You rolled off the bed. I was going to wake you up anyway."

"Oh, and why?"

"Alice and the others are coming to get us and go to the mall in thirty minutes. So you have to get dressed." I said.

"Okay. But someone needs self control, oh wait never mind just mak sure Jasper keeps me from spending to much money. I tend to go overboard"

"Don't worry, we always keep an eye on Alice. Watchig you will probably be much easier."

"Good, now wait here whille I go take a shower." She started going to her dressers and getting her clothes. Then walked out and turned on the shower. A little less then ten minutes later she came in the room with just a towel on. My breath hitched and she heard it.

"Oh come on Emmett, I'm just getting my brush." she said as she rolled her eyes. She was looking around the room for her brush.

"Where the hell did I put it. Emmett can you move for a second?" I nodded and stepped out of the way, while she checked under the bed.

"I- I'm just gonna fix you something to eat." I said as I ran out of the room.

"Thank you and I found it!" she called. She went back into the bathroom and I let out a deep breath. A few minutes later she came out dressed in dark denim board shorts that were ripped at the ends and a Blue T- shirt that had a camera on it and said 'That's when I snapped'. I chuckeled.

"Nice shirt." I said.

"Thanks. Oh there's Alice." She said pointing out the window. She grabbed the house key and went out side. I was right behind her.

"Hey Liv, will you ride in the jeep with the boys, Edward's volvo doesn't have enough room."

"Ya sure I don't mind at all." This won't be good for Jasper or Edward, with Liv in the car and what I saw earlier. _Edward I apologize in advance._

We got in the cars. I was driving my jeep and Liv was in the passanger seat. I kept stealing glances at her as we drove, It was driving Edward Crazy.

Edward POV

I would rather be in same car as the girls. Jasper and Emmett's thoughts are driving me crazy. Jasper keeps thinking about how he can make Julia change her mind, and those thoughts just keep going downhill. And Emmett's started at the bottom of the hill and Keep going underground about Liv this morning. Where's Bella to Block their minds when I need her to. We got to the Mall in Seattle and went different ways. Juls Liv and Kris went to get shoes with Emmett. Alice Jasper and Rosalie went to look at swimsiuts and Bella and I sat down at the food court and talked. Alice was buying Bella's clothing for her and it would take me a matter of seconds to find clothes for myself.

Liv POV

We went to Hot topic first because they had cute bags. Juls got a cookie monster bag and Kris got a bag that looked like Gir form invader zim. I told her to keep a close eye on it cause I might steal it one day. But I didn't want a Green swimsuit so I didn't buy one for myself. We left and went to get shoes. I got Black and pink gladiator sandals. Juls got silver gladiator sandals. And Kris got a sort of teil colored gladiator sandals that had gold studs on them.

"Emmett, they have some men's sandals over there if you want to get some." I said with a slight smile. I felt bad that the guys had to come along, but Alice insisted the guys come with us to carry our bags. And I quicky learned not to argue with Alice.

"No it's fine I already have some at home." he said.

"Okay, so let's go meet Alice and then we'll go buy our swimsuits." Right before we left the store, Emmett stopped us.

"I have to buy this shirt. It would be hilarious." He had a black shirt in his hands that had those fake halloween fangs with blood on them. So we let him buy it.

"Emmett that shirt is Ridonculous! Wait Juls you wore a necklace that had fangs at their house a few nights ago. Whats with us and being punny." I said, I think I slept a little too much.

"Okay what have you done with Liv?" Jasper joked. Obviously he could feel how hyper I was. We met up at the food court. I was really hungry and went to get a giant triple caramel mochiato from the starbucks kioske. When I say giant I don't mean the Venti I mean I brought my own cup and they filled it to the brim. Cost me ten bucks but I don't care. I then went to get a piece of cake from the sweets stand.

"Liv you should slow down on the cafine and sugar." Alice said.

"Why do I do anything horrible." She paused as she had a vision. Immediately she and Edward satrted laughing.

"You. . . Can. . . have. . . As. . . Much. . . S-sugar. . . As . . . You. . . W-want" She stuttered through her irrotic laughter. I really wanted to know what was going to happen, guess we'll find out soon enough.

"As long as you say so." I downed my coffe and devoured my cake.

Kris POV

Liv was bouncing off the walls. She was already jittery enough on her own syconess, but this is over the top. She was trying on every swimsuit she could get her hands on. Alice was having a wonderful time playin barbie with Liv.

"Oh Alice I like this one!" She yelled. She never really was a quiet person. Then she looked at the price tag. The whole outfit she picked cost over a thousand dollars. Now she was yelling at Emmett.

"I told you not to let me spend so much money!"

"I tried to stop you, but you're hyped up." We were laughing. I don't know why but this was hilarious.

"Lies!" then she died down a little. her sugar rush must be over.

"I'm hungry. I need real food." She said.**(The phrase I'm hungry is the ippitomy of what Me and my friends say at practice and on our way home. Our parents hate it.)** So she went and got a salad. She sat down and began to eat. After she ate we went to get cothes for the guys. She stayed behind with Bella and Juls. when we got back she was asleep. Juls was taking pictures with her phone and Bella was trying to wake her up.

"Don't bother Bella. It's like trying to wake the dead. I think she's in a sugar coma. So let her sleep it off." I said. we've tried to wake her up and it does absolutely no good.

"Good thing she bought her things first." Alice said.

"Emmett, can you carry her to the car?" I asked Em.

"Sure." He handed me Liv's bags and went to get her. Like a little kid being carried by her father, she immediately hooked her arms around Emmett's neck. We walked out to the car, earning a few odd stares from people on the way. What was funny was that when Emmett went to put Liv in th car she kicked him in the stomach, then she wimpered in pain from kicking his stone hard skin, but she was still asleep. No wonder she wakes up with random bruises. She sleep walks. We ended up staying the night at the Cullen's house. Esme was so happy to cook for us again. Emmett had brought Liv in and layed her on the couch. But as soon as she smelt the Enchalada cassarole we were having for dinner, she woke right up.

"whoa how'd I get here? Last I remember we were in the food court in the mall." She said, stretching out on the couch.

"You fell asleep after your major sugar rush." Bella said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry about that." she said as a hint of a blush came to her face.

"No it was really funny. At one point Jasper almost couldn't control you." Edward said.

"Sorry Jasper. Do I smell Enchalada Cassarole? Esme you're the greatest person in the world" Did I mention Liv aslo loves this dish too.

"Thank you. I found this recipe on the internet. I hope you like it." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will."

Liv POV

I went and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. The kitchen was so modern. Aside from the colors, it reminded me of my moms kitchen. I really miss talking to her face to face. I still tell her stories of whats happening, but it would be nice to have an answer. I started to feel sad, then I remembered Jasper and pulled it back in and tried to be confident. My eyes were still watery. I heard Jasper whisper something to Carlisile. Then he came over to me.

"Are you okay, Liv?" He asked concerned. _Edward can you tell him I just was reminded of my mom. If I talk I think I'll loose my years of practice in being bottled up_. He just nodded.

"Liv wants me to translate. Our kitchen reminds her of her mother. She thinks that if she tries to talk she start crying." when he finished Juls jumped in.

"At least we have a mind reader now. Before when this happened she would sit in her room for ours, silent. At least now we'll know what she's thinking."

"Only if she wants me to know." edward said. The timer went off and Esme pulled out the cassarole.

"Maybe if you eat, you'll feel better." I nodded and uncurled myself from the chair to eat.

"Thank you." Edward said for me. As I was eating, I remembered this was my favorite dish that my mom made. My eyes began to tear up. I pushed the plate away and ran into Edwards room. _I'm sorry, tell Esme it's not her fault_. I thought to Edward. I sat on the bed and silently cried. I learned how to stay quiet when I cried around when I was eight. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I wiped my tears and sat up. In came Bella and to my surprise Rosalie.

"Are you okay? Edward couldn't tell us what you were thinking. He sad you were too upset." Bella said.

"My mom used to cook that dish. It was my favorite. The on Esme made tasted just like hers." I said holding back tears. I'm not gonna cry anymore.

"Would you come down and talk about it. I'm sure you'll feel better after you do. We'll even tell you our stories." Rosalie said with full sincerity.

"Sure. I don't mean to be rude, but Rosalie I thought you would be mad at me."

"I figure it was bound to happen anyway. Your his singer, he truely adores you. So I'd rather be happy for you instead of resent you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well I hope we can be great friends." We walked out to the living room. Everyone was there, even Jacob, Renessmee and Seth.

"Esme, I'm really sorry for walking off like that. Your cooking is delicious, I just- It was just like my mom's. She died when I was sixth grade. Well she was murdered. They found her body ripped into pieces and burned. They only identified her from a tooth that hadn't been burned to ash. Juls mom took me in." I said smileing at Juls.

"My dad was never around. I never heard much about him. All I know is that he's part Quileute and he ran off as soon as I was born. I never understood why, My mom was beautilful. She had white skin, long flowing chesnut hair,stronger than you can imagine, both physically and mentaly, and had the most beautiful golden eyes like... yours. . ." Realization struck me. There's no way, my mom can't be a vampire.

"Wait, you said your dad was part Quileute. do you know his name?"

"Um I think his name was Jerome. Why?" I asked puzzled. he just looked at Seth and he was out the door.

"What's going on?" Juls asked.

"My tribe is the Quileute. If your dad is one of us there's a hance you could be a wolf." Wait. A vampire wolf hybread.

"No way, I can see her in my visions, although now that I think about it she if a little burry." Alice said.

"Okay I'm lost. So what, I'm a vampire werewolf?" I was so lost. Is that even possible.

"No it's not. Female vampires can't have children. They're forever frozen." Edward answered my thought.

"What if my mom was forever frozen in the perfect stage?" I asked what it's possible.

"I guess it could be. Anyway if you are a wolf how come you haven't phased yet?" Jasper asked.

"She hasn't been around vampires as long. It's only a matter of time. Unless. . ." Edward said. Alice suddenly went into a vision. they both grinned. Then Edward looked at Jacob.

"No way dude, if she's that strong normally, I'll get mey ass beat. There could be permanent damage." Jacob said distressed

"It's worth a shot." Edward said.

"What would even work?" Then edward whispered something in his ear. I faintly heard it. It sounded like kiss her. but I wasn't sure.

"Aww man. Admitt it you just want me to get killed." Jacob said.

"That might be a plus." Then he got smacked by bella.

"Fine whatever." Jacob came over and sudenly kissed me.

"What the hell Jacob!" He immediately backed away. I was so pissed I was shaking. All I could see was red. Then I felt my arms and legs ripple violently. then everything stopped. I was still standing on two legs. Then I heard lauging from inside. The entire room was shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked

JuliaPOV

"You look so cute!" I said through my laughter. Liv had changed but not like the wolves. She had ears, a fluffy tail and paws.

"What do you mean... Hi Seth." She said as he came out of the forest. He barked a laugh. The realization hit her face. I guess she's part of the pack mind too.

"Oh. Hey shut it Seth! Want me to rip you to shreds!" She snapped. " Alright then." Then she chased after him into the forest.

Seth POV

Damn Liv's fast. And now we know she shares the pack mind.

_Hey Seth guess what._

_What._

_Gotcha._ Then she jumped out of a tree and pelted me right in the shoulder. I snapped at her but she was too small and on my back. She bit my ear and I cryed out in pain.

_okay okay I give. Just stop before I have permanant damage._

_Fine, I'll go beat up Jake it's his fault that I phased anyway._ She turned and ran to go find Jake. I was getting sickening images of her dimolishing Jake.

_Liv don't kill him, He's our Alpha._

_Seth you ruined my fun!_

_Too bad, play nice._

_Fine._ She mentally stuck her tung out ant me. It looked kinda cute so I couldn't be mad.

Liv POV

I stopped just out of sight from the house. I listened intently to the sounds around me. I found Jake in the woods in front of the house. Way I see it, I better attak from the trees. It's quieter that way. I was right above Jake and he was in human form, so this will be easy. I jumped down and attacked.

"Holy Crap!"

"Hey Jake, Your turn to feel my wrath and it'll be much worse than what I did to Seth. But I'm under special orders not to kill you because, you're their Alpha." I said in mock disappointment.

"Liv, can you please save it until tomarrow? I need to talk to Billy about your situation."

"Really? Fine I guess that gives me more time to plot my revenge."

We woke up grogily. That didnt make Alice too happy. She wanted to play barbie with all of us, including Nessie. She started with me because my curly hair doesn't exactly make for nice hat hair. So she straightened it.

"Alice I don't see the point in this. I'm just gonna go in the water anyway."

"You just won't put your head under." she said

"Alice you know Emmett's gonna at least prank all the girls. I'm going under, even if I don't want to." I said. Seriously, there's no point in my hair being straight.

"Whatever you're done any way. Go get your outfit." Since it was clear my argument was lost, I did as she said. Alice insisted on her approving my outfit. I had a black and pink bikkini. On the top one side had black and pink stipes and he other had a black backround and pink stars. The bottoms were black with pink stars in the corner. I had a pink cabby hat, A pink juicy couture cover up, A blck Juicy couture bag and to complete the look pink polka dot sunglasses. I gave a twirl or Alice to see.

"Very good, Tell Juls to come in here. I want to curl her pig tails." Alice was ruthless.

"fine." I walked out of the room and told Juls it was her time for torture. she was already in her clothes. She wore a bikkini also. It was gray and blue. Well only one side of the top was blue. she had a cookie monster back pack, a blue basebal cap that said animal on it, a blue coverup that was kinda see through and silver sunglasses. Everyone else had their outfits approved while I was asleep apparently. Juls came back out quickly.

"Kris she wants to check your make up. She says there isn't anything to do with your hair so you get a free card." Juls said. Kris got up and went to Alice. she was wearing a green Fedora hat. Her swimsuit was sorta a tube top bikkini set that was also green. A skirt that was long, as her cover up. Her Girr back pack and Dreen mirrior sunglasses. Joy came out with a smile.

"Bella your turn and she says don't try to argue with th out fit and just suck it up." Bella groaned and went to go see Alice. halfway through she came out. She was wearing a blue and white bikkini that had a picnic blanket patern on it, with pink bows. she had blue flip flops, a pink dress cover up. In her hand she had pink over sized glasses and a sunhat. then Alice came out with a bag. She was dressed in All yellow. She had a simple yellow bikkini that had a skirt bottom. sje had a yellow and white striped dress coverup, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gladiator sandals, a beige, small sunhat and light brown sunglasses.

"Bella I have to do your hair." she said as she was draging Bella back into her room.

"Rosalie can I trust you to get the guys ready and dress yourself, so I can do something about Bella's hair." Alice said

"Sure Ali.' rosalie got up and went to get dressed. A few minutes later she came out in a different color zebra striped bikkini, A black cover up just like mine, black sandals that had a thick top, A black and beige hand bag and a big, beige sunhat. In hr hand she had her Black sunglasses.

"Boys get dresed in what we bought." Rosalie called. Moments later all the boys came down. Edward with Renesmee. edward wore a blue and grey striped shirt, and blue board shorts. Black flip flops and black sunglasses. Renesmee wore a blue and green flower print two peice swimsuit, blue sandals, a green hat, black sunglasses, ripped shorts and a back pack that was blue and had a rain bow on it. Emmett wore the shirt he bought, black board shorts, black sandals and black and silver sundlasses. Jasper wore yellow board shorts, a plain grey shit, brown sandals and black sunglasses. Seht and Jacob had stopped by to see what was taking so long.

"Look jake we match!" Renesmee yelled. She was right Jake was wearing ripped shorts like Nessie. He had dark brown leather sandals and black sunglasses. seth had on green board shorts, brown maccosin sandals and green glasses. It seem that everyone was matching with their partner. What conserned me was that Emmett matched both Rosalie and myself. Finally Bella and Alice came down.

"Can we go now?" Jake asked.

"Yes we can. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake will go in Edwards Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, Liv, Kris and Seth will go in Emmett's Jeep. The-" She stopped as she was interrupted by a vision.

"Yes jasper you can take your motorcycle." Alice said.

"Jasper has a Bike? Can I ride it with him?" Juls asked Alice. She loves riding on motorcyles.

"Sure I don't see why not. And I'll take my porsche." She said. We all went to our assinged cars. Rosalie rode shot gun and in the back Kris sat in the middle.

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" She whined.

"Cause your the smallest. And if I sit next to Seth, whose to say I won't phase again." The boys never showed me how to change back. I just woke up this morning back to normal. Best part about being only hafl is that I get to keep my clothes.

"Fine it's only twenty minutes anyway."

"Good." we pulled up to the beach about the same time as everyone else. Julse was on the back of Jasper's motorcycle.

"Jasper don't do whealies while I'm riding with you! I didn't have a helmet and you scared the shit out of me!" Juls yelled. We were all laughing at her.

"Oh come on Juls, You know you had fun gripping on to Jasper for dear life." Emmett yelled. she just opened and closed her mouth with nothing to fight back with. She began to blush a deep red.

"Shut up Emmett!" she yelled the ran off to the beach.

"aww Emmett, you made her mad. Lets go throw her in the water." I said. I'm truely evil.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter. I apologize to Minazuki, i was gonna make some more Jazz/ Juls but I got side tracked. But at least it's up here.

Em: Took you long enough.

Me: It's not my fault!

Seth: Yes it is. You have the attention span of a squirel.

Me: Yes I do. It's not my fault there are links on fanfiction, or that I want to see a video of a cat playing the keyboard!

Seth: See my point!

Em: 'scuse me. B-Bear where's my circus bear and grizzly?

Me: In the basement, I didn't want Seth to see yu hunting or me getting hurt so o down ther and I'll lock you in.

Em: What you might forget me!

Seth: That's the point.

Em: Really?

Me: It will be if you don't go soon.

Em: Fine.

Seth:Wait if he gets his bears where are my burgers?

Me: in the attick. Go eat them. So I can finish the Goddamn Fic!

Seth and Em: Pushy!

Me: Go! -Slashes whip-

Both: Ahh! Going.

Me: Finally.

R&R PLZ So you never have to put up with them for this long ver again... Maybe. =P


	7. All to Myself

**A/N Okay so sorry I haven't updated I've been on hiatus. This Chapter is mainly Jasper Julia so you can't say I didn't warn you. I do not own anything but the plot and my own characters.**

**Emmett: What a disclaimer! That is unheard of from you.**

**Me: Ya well I don't want to be sued.**

**Seth: Whatever. It's just cause you're broke.**

**Me: No! ... Yes. But the point is to get on with the story! We'll talk after.**

**

* * *

**Jasper POV

While we were on our way to the beach I was getting waves of fear and excitement from Juls. She deffinately enjoyed riding on my bike with me. We pulled a wheely and she gripped me so tight I would bet she'll have a bruise in a few minutes. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot Juls jumped off.

"Jasper don't do wheelies while I ride with you! I don't have a helmet and I was scared to death." She yelled.

"Oh come on Juls, you know you had fun gripping on to Jasper for dear life." Emmett boomed from across the lot. I was flooded with embarrassment as juls tried to find her voice.

"Shut up Emmett." She huffed as she walked on to the beach. I noticed she left her bag so I decided t go give it to her. I followed her scent to the far corner of the beach, farthest away from the parking lot. When I got there she had a slight blush still left on her face. It was kind of cute.

"Hi Jasper." She said as I sat down beside her. She tried to hide her blush behind her hair, but her pigtails weren't long enough.

"Hey you left your bag in the parking lot. I thought I would bring it to you." I said. Thank you captain obvious.

"Ha yeah. I tend to leave things behind when publicly humiliated." She said. I had to chuckle at the thought.

"You know they plan to throw you in the water." I could tell she knew that I was talking about Liv and Emmett.

"And how do you know that?" She asked

"I over heard Liv."

"How could you not!" She said giggling. I never realized how angelic her laugh was. Wait, what? I must be picking up her emotions.

* * *

Juls POV

We walked over to where everyone else was after a while. I loved spending time with Jasper. It was always a little treat. One minute I was laughing with Kris, the next Emmett had me over his shoulder at the top of a cliff.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"We are going cliff diving. Isn't that right Liv?" Out came liv from behind the trees.

"Yes we are. First Emmett is gonna go, so he can spot us as we jump together." Really? I am not doing this.

"No objections allowed. I'll meet you at the bottom." Emmett yelled as he jumped.

"We're next. On the count of three I am jumping and you will come with me." I didn't even bother to answer.

"One... Two... Three!" We jumped off of the ciff and as we were falling Emmett was no where in sight. Well shit! We plunged into the deep water and I immediately swam to the top for air. When I did I was caught by an undertow and was dragged under. The darkness consuming me.

* * *

Embry POV

We just got to the beach. Sam sent Quil and me just in case. So we were at the beach, when Emmett came out of the water.

"Where are Liv and Juls?" Alice asked.

"Shit! I forgot I was thier spotter." Emmett said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Spotter for what?" Seth asked.

"We went cliff diving." Emmett muttered.

"You retard. The water is not a kiddie pool out here! I'm gonna go after them." I said running up the cliff. I jumped after them and searched the merky water for them. One of the girls was drifting towards the dark bottom. I grabbed her arm and swam to the surface. I then found the other treading water.

"Juls! Oh thank god you found her! I'm Liv." She said.

"Embry. Grab my arm and I'll pull us back to shore." She silently did as I said.

When we go to shore I started CPR. Everyone was gathered around. Except Emmett who was shied away. Probably feeling guilty. Finally when she caughed up the water, we slowly sat her up. And her first words:

"What the fuck Emmett. You were supposed to be our spotter!" She yelled at him.

* * *

Juls POV

"Edward rip him to shreds, but don't burn him. So we can do it again and again until he begs for mercy!" I thought to Edward. I expected him to chuckle, but he just nodded and shot Emmett daggers. Well everyone did. Even Liv! That takes serious effort.

"Emmett, what the hell were you thinking!" Liv yelled.

"I forgot... And besides you're half wolf and vampire, so I figured you would be okay."

"Did you ever think about Juls?" She yelled again.

"Whoa. Wait Liv is half wolf?" Embry asked.

"Ya why?" I replied

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen and standing right here." Liv said annoyed.

"Then that means... Jake why haven't you told her yet?" Quil asked.

"Because in case you haven't noticed we have been preoccupied." Jake said.

"Tell me what?"

"You're Jakes older cousin." Quil said.

"Which means you are the rightful alpha of the pack." Embry added.

"Cool so now I can officially kill Jake." Liv said.

"Um. I hate to ruin the moment, but I'm still mad at a certain stupid vampire!" I yelled

"Oh yeah. Emmett you know I like you, but hurt oe of my girls and I will tear you limb from limb. Even if it's an accident and you happen to be the cause of it." Liv said in his face. Jake was shaking with laughter. Knowing that he wasn't the only one who would be killed by Liv. Emmett just nodded and sat in the sand.

"On to another subject. I'm embry. The one who pulled you out of the water." He said. I already met him once before.

"Thank you so much." I said as I hugged him tight. Most of he day I stayed by his side, so I wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Jasper POV

Juls was spending EVERY waking minute with Embry. I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of jealous. I have no idea why. I know I'm in love with Alice, but I aslo Like Juls. Ahhhh! I've lost it.

It was time to head home and Alice said she had a surprise for us when we got home. On the way home I didn't pull any tricks. I was still getting small waves of anger off of Juls and it was best not to provoke her. We pulled into the garage after everyone else had gone inside. I turned of the bike and juls was just sitting there at the back of the bike.

"Juls we're here. Let's go inside." I said. Again she just sat there. I could here Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry coming in the forest. When they came to the garage Julia still hadn't moved. I decided to try again.

"Juls d-" She slapped me across the face. She had tears running down her cheeks. And I hadn't heard any of her bones in her hand or arm break. That was interesting.

"Why?" She asked

"Why didn't you save me?" She said in a whisper so low I had to strain to hear it.

"Why didn't you Save me!" She yelled. She jumped off of the bike and ran into Embry's arms. I sat ther hurt and jealous. If I had been the one to save her or even stop Emmett, I wouldn't be in this mess. Ugh! I hate this.

* * *

Embry POV

Juls was crying in my arms. I didn't know what to do or say. This has never happened to me before. Liv and Kris had come in to make sure Juls was okay. When they were sure I would take care of her, Liv turned to Jasper.

"Jasper I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Emmett. If you hurt Juls in any way I'll tear you to shreds. I know you had no control over this. But next time you might not be so lucky." They took Juls inside to clean her up and change. I knew I cared for Juls, but I didn't imprint on her. At least I don't think I did. It was clear she had feelings for Jasper, I'm just not sure he's right for her. Jasper was still sitting on his bike with his hand on his face.

* * *

Emmett POV

We had all come into the house when we heard Juls slap Jasper. Liv had just yelled at him and took Juls inside. Alice, Rose and Kris following behind.

"Dude, Liv is gonna have our heads if we keep this up." I said

"If you hadn't forgotten about them, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay I get it! I know I screwed up. There's no need to keep a grudge." I said back. a little annoyed at the fact that everyone wouldn't let this go.

"It's not a grudge. This just happened. You know what, we'll just forget this happened and get on with what Alice had planned." Jasper said.

"And besides," Bella started, "We should be having fun not fighting."

* * *

Liv POV

We had taken Juls inside to get her cleaned up. I'll be damned if I don't get her to smile by the end of tonight.

"Juls are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The shock of almost dying just caught up with me. Really I'm okay." I gave her an uncertain look before I knew she meant it.

"Juls I'm so sorry about Emmett and Jasper. I didn't see this coming. It's all my fault." Alice said with her head down.

"No it's not Alice. The wolves were there. But we're lucky that Embry and Quil came when they did." I said trying to soothe her.

"Well it doesn't matter now. We still have plans for tonight. I have a surprise set up in the living room. But first Let's change." Alice said. Since we were spending the night we changed into our "P.J.'s." They weren't really the pj's we were going to wear to bed. Because god forbid Alice let's everyone see just one pair of pajama's. I was wearing a pink wife-beater tank top and black and white zebra bottoms. Kris was wearing a domo shirt that said talk nerdy to me, and the bottoms were covered in neardy looking domoes. Juls was wearing animal pj's. They had wild animals on it. Mainly big cats and wolves. Alice was wearing a white BeBe tank and black Bebe bottoms. Rose had on all red Gucci pj's and Bella was wearing midnight blue Elle pj' guys however were wearing "old" T-shirts and sweats. Even with Alice in the house, the guys dressed down for "bed."

We had all met in the living room. there we found a make-shift stage and a kareoke set.

"Tada! I figured we end the day by showing off our skills." Alice said excitedly.

* * *

Jasper POV

Alice's big surprise was kareoke. I guess now I can apologize to Juls, but how do I do that? I want to sing to Alice too. First up was Rose, Bella, under protest, Alice and Liv. They sang "Beep" By the Pussycat Dolls with Edward, Emmett and Seth. Up next Carlise and Esme. They sang "Only Exception." By Paramore. After them Juls, Liv and kris sang "Tough My Body' by Mariah Carey. Finally it was My turn. I plugged in my iPod and let loose. At first I was singing to Alice, but at some point I looked at Juls and was singing to her.

_I don't pantranize. I realize_  
_I'm loosin' and this is my real life._  
_I'm half asleep. and I'm wide awake_  
_This habbit is always so hard to break._

_I don't wanna be the bad guy_  
_Been blamin' myself and I think you know why _  
_I'm killin' time and Times killin you_  
_every way that I do._

_Did you say please, Please just follow me?_  
_I hought you wanted me_  
_Cause I want you all to myself._  
_I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up._  
_make me feel like someone else._

_Please just follow me_  
_I thought you wanted me _  
_casue I want you all to myself _  
_I can try and suck it up_  
_I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like someone else._

_I'm under the gun_  
_You're like the only one_  
_I just can't decide what I'm runnin' from_  
_This isnt what I wanted but,_  
_I just can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut._

_It's not enough, it's never enough._  
_and I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck _  
_Can't focus it, But I try it_  
_over and over again._

_Did you say please just follow me?_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Casue I want you all to myself,_  
_I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Cause I want you all to myself_  
_I can try and suck it up,_  
_I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like_

_Did you say please just follow me?_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Cause I can't stay with someone else_  
_I'll try and suck it up,_  
_I just keep fuckin up_  
_I want you all to myyyseelf._

_Did you say please just follow me?_  
_I thought you wanted me_  
_Cause I want you all to myslef_  
_I can try and suck it up I just can't suck it up_  
_Make me feel like someone else._

* * *

Alice POV

It was sweet when Jasper had started singing to me, then his eyes moved. I followed his line of vision straight to Juls. I knew it was coming. I had seen it. I couldn't stop the hurt that filled me though. Now I just had to wait for Juls reaction. She was curled up next to Embry. And he was giving Jasper the evil eye. After Jasper had finished. The girls yawned. It had been a long day and Renessme was already asleep in Bella's arms. So we decided to call it a night. The girls went up to their room to change for bed.

"Good night girls." Esme called up to them

"Good night." Liv called back. Juls and kris were already asleep.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up. I just haven't had the time. With school and honor choir I've just been really busy. Also I'm sorry for all of the POV changes. It didn't seem like I had that many when I wrote it, but I guess I was wrong. I just really wanted to get everyone's veiw in this chapter. Again sorry for the wait. Please R&R and maybe I won't take so long.**

**Emmett: Maybe.**

**Me: shut up!**

**Seth: He's right you know. For once.**

**Emmett: Yes I am. Hey wait!**

**Me: You guys are such dorks. I'm ending this conversation.**

**Songs mentioned:**

**Beep- Pussycat Dolls ft. Will. I. Am**

**Only exception- Paramore**

**Touch my body- Mariah Carey**

**All to myself- Marianas Trench**

**R&R**

**ll  
\/ **


	8. Jealous Much?

**A/N Here is another one. Meet you at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Alice POV

The girls were sound asleep in their room. It was about 2a.m. and I decided now was the perfect time to confront Jasper.

"Jasper lets go hunt." I said knowing he could hear me. He got up and met me at the door; soon we were running through the forest. Suddenly Jasper stopped.

"Alice, what's wrong? I can feel the anxiety rolling off of you." I turned to Jasper and he could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Jasper. You've fallen for her. I knew it would happen, I just didn't know it would be this soon." I said with my head down.

"Alice what are you talking about? You know I love you. I would never leave you." Jasper was lying to himself. You would think an empath would know his emotions better.

"No Jasper. You're lying to yourself. You don't want to believe it, but you can't fool me." One look in his eyes and I could see it all. He refused to believe it.

"Alice. I will prove it to you. I can show you that I don't care for Juls like I do you. She's a good friend, but you—I can't live without you." The pain on his face was unbearable. I couldn't stand hurting him like this. That's it I'm done. It hurts too much.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Lets continue our hunt."

Liv POV

The weekend was finally ending. At about 11 a.m. I got a text from my bestest buddy. He was coming to visit. Well, more like stay for the rest of the school year. He is starting on Monday and I can't wait!

He is on a plane as we speak. It would probably help to tell you that he is coming from Georgia. He moved with his family when I was eight. He is two years older than me, but because he got held back we are in the same class. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

LxE LxE LxE LxE LxE LxE

This morning I got up in a rush. We stayed at our house last night, so I was able to get up and not be met by a bunch of vampires. We all needed some space. I got up a little early and went straight to business. After I took a shower I had a hard time trying to decide what to wear. Finally, I decided on skinny jeans, a baby blue jersey, that had 15 on the back, and my knee-high, black boots. I did my make-up and then checked to see if Kris and Juls were up. By the time we had eaten breakfast it was ten after seven. We left early and decided to hang out in the parking lot before school started. Sure enough the Cullens were right behind us and parked next to us. We were talking when I saw him walking to the office.

"Omigosh! Chaaad!" I yelled across the parking lot. I was full out sprinting towards him. He was wearing the green version of my jersey. We had gotten them for each other one Christmas. We came to the decision that our favorite number was fifteen.

"Livy! I missed you so much." He said, hugging me tight.

"Chad, choking not breathing." I managed to struggle out.

"Haha sorry. Hey you're wearing your jersey."

"Of course! Oh, I want you to meet my friends." I said as I pulled him over to our group.

Emmett POV

Liv had been over there talking to that Chad guy and she was brining him over to meet us. As they were walking over everyone was staring at Chad. I guess it's not hard to see why. He's the type of guy most girls would go for: tall, dark, and handsome. He stood at about the same height as me, his hair was cut short and he is really dark. It is unnatural to see him around all of us. Liv's voice brought me back to reality.

"Everyone this is Chad." She said with a bright smile at him. This is the most I have ever seen her smile.

"Chad this is Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Kris, and Juls." She said pointing to each of us.

"Nice to meet y'all."

"Juls took me in after my mom died, and I've known Kris since like fifth grade. We've been best friends since." Liv had put a watery smile on her face. Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I tried to get her to live with me out in Georgia, but she didn't want to move from her home town." I'm really starting to hate this guy, and I certainly let it show.

"Um… Chad we still have a few minutes until first period. Juls and Kris will show you to the office. I need to grab some things and I'll meet up with you." Liv gave him a hug and they left. Then Liv turned to me, anger clearly showing.

"Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you!" She pointed a finger in my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was going to stand my ground on this.

"The hell you don't! Why would you do something like that?" She was shaking with anger.

"Emmett, you better calm her down. I can't hold out much longer her anger is consuming me." Jasper said. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to give.

"Liv we'll talk about this later." I said waling past her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"The hell we will. You're jealous aren't you? In all the time I have spent with you, you're upset because I'm genuinely happy around Chad. Admit it, you're jealous." She looked at me, searching my eyes for an answer.

"I'm not jealous, just get to class." I ripped my arm from her grasp. That set her over the edge. She phased, only this time she looked more like a wolf. She growled at me, teeth barred. Dammit, she has to get out of here before people see her.

"Liv calm down. People are going to see you." I tried, hoping to coax her to calm down. All I got in response was a growl.

"She won't until you admit your jealous." Edward told us.

"But I'm not!"

"Oh come on Emmett. Even we know you're jealous. You either admit it or we bring Chad out here to calm her down." Rosalie said, which was met by a whimper from Liv.

"Liv doesn't want Chad to know. It would put him at risk and she's…" Edward stopped.

"She's what?" Bella asked.

"I don't know she got really irritated." Edward replied.

"You were picking my thoughts, I don't like it. It makes me feel vulnerable."

Liv said. She's still a wolf, but I guess she's calmed down enough to speak.

"Look Emmett, you better fix your attitude because Chad's here to stay. And he's staying at our house."

"He can't do that. It's just wrong."

"Oh really? You didn't seem to have a problem staying in my bedroom. Plus he can fight pretty damn well; it'll be more protection. Don't give me that look. He would never touch me, or Kris or Juls. He may have been born in California, but he was raised a southern boy. He has respect for women, so just get over it. When you admit you're jealous, you can talk to me again. Now go away so I can calm down!" I walked away angry.

Liv POV

Ugh! I have dealt with my fair share of stupid guys, but at the moment Emmett takes the cake. _Liv just calm down, you need to get to class._ I don't know what happened this time. I was just so angry I couldn't talk; it was like my animal instincts had taken over. Lucky for me I still have my clothes… sort of. Parts of my clothes were ripped during the phase, but I could make do. Finally I had calmed down enough to return back to normal. I managed to get to class on time; I mean I had a good three minutes to spare, but no my goddamn physics teacher sent me to get a tardy slip because I was late by his standards. After being pissed the entire class we were finally released. I went through the rest of my classes not really paying much attention to the lesson. At last it was lunch, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I'm still mad at Emmett and until he's ready to admit he's jealous, I'm not talking to him. We sat at our table after we met up with Chad. I sat next to him and Kris. Emmett sat directly across from me. Both of us sat there with our arms crossed and we were facing each other with stoned faces. We must have sat there for a few good minutes before Chad spoke up.

"So what class—" I stopped him mid sentence.

"When are you just going to admit you're jealous?" I snapped at Emmett.

"Oh so now you can talk to me?" He fired right back.

"Yeah because I want answers. I know you're jealous. Hell even your family sees it. You want to try and tell me that Jasper, who is an Empath by the way, can't tell that you are jealous? Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, assuming my previous position.

"Look, fine." Then he did something no one expected.

"Hey everyone, listen up! I have something to say. I, Emmett Cullen, am jealous because Liv is best friends with the new kid. That's all." Emmett sat down and everyone looked at me for a reaction. I stood up looked Emmett in the eye and yelled:

"You idiot! I hate you!" And ran out of the cafeteria.

Chad POV

All of us just sat there, shocked.

"Dude that was just wrong." I heard some kid say behind me.

"I'll be back." Emmett said standing to go after her.

"Man, sit down. You may have spent more time with her recently, but I know her. And trust me, you're the last person she wants to see right now."

"It's not your problem to fix." He spat back.

"I don't see you making anything better. Seriously dude, I don't want to start anything, but if you don't let me go talk to her there is going to be a storm." With that, I left the building. I knew exactly where to find Livy. Whenever she's upset she runs to her room and locks herself in, but since she couldn't go home she went to her car. I knocked on the window asking her to let me in. I heard the locks click and went to sit with her in the back seat.

"Hey Livy, you okay?" I asked using her nickname. I'm the only one she lets call her that.

"I honestly don't know. He just embarrassed me so much! I hate it. He probably thinks I'm a horrible person now." She said putting her face in her hands.

"Livy no one could think that. He deserved it for bein' an ass. From what you told me, you really like him. If you like him so much you should ask him out." It seemed pretty simple to me.

"It's not that easy Chad. You know I've dated stupid guys. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"This guy has another thing coming if he hurts you. I'll ne the first one to kick his ass." That got a smile, but then it faded.

"Chad as much as I would love that, you would get yourself killed. Trust me I don't want you to get hurt on my behalf." She said with a serious face.

"Liv your faith in me is pretty sad." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"But Chat he's- never mind I didn't say anything." She looked at her lap.

"Liv, what are you hiding?" I questioned?

"Nothing." Liar.

"Olivia Monique Carter. What are you hiding from me?" I asked using my authoritive tone. Every time I use it she crumbles.

"Chad, you know I hate it when you go all daddy on me. But seriously, it's not my secret to tell. Well, half of it isn't." She mumbled at the end.

"Livy, please tell me. If you could be hurt in any way I need to know." I pleaded. She looked so hurt and broken. So torn, like she was fighting with herself.

"Chad, this could really put you in danger. Real danger." She looked at me pleading with her eyes.

"I just don't get why you won't tell me. We tell each other everything. There are never any secrets." I said. I hadn't noticed that I had started to raise my voice in frustration.

"Chad! Don't. Raise. Your. Voice. At. Me. I'm serious. I'm just as frustrated as you are! Do you think I like not telling you this? It… Is killing me, not being able to tell you. But do not aggravate me because I won't be able to protect you." She had so much anger in her eyes and a flash of something I couldn't place; fear maybe?

"Liv, please, I just want to know! Please… you know I can keep a secret."

"No Chad, just you knowing puts you in danger. I'm going back to class, I suggest you do the same." She started to leave, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in.

"Not until you tell me." She looked at me trying to get away.

"No Chad. It will just get you into trouble." I didn't care. I pulled her back into the car and locked the doors.

"Chad!" She said, more like a growl than anything.

"Liv I just—" Then everything happened so fast. One second there was an angry liv sitting across from me, the next there was a human looking wolf growling at me, it's hackles raised.

"What the hell!"

Edward POV

We were still sitting in the lunch hall when I finally heard Liv's thoughts.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh SHIT! Edward! I'm in my car with Chad. I just phased in front of him! Please come translate!_ What the hell! Oh damn we have to get Chad away from her.

"Alice." Was all I said before running out the door of Liv's car. I knocked on the window because the door was locked. I heard a whimper and the doors unlock.

Liv POV

I unlocked the door for Edward because Chad was too shocked to move.

"Edward? What happened? I mean I was just talking to Liv then this wolf appeared. Please tell me Liv didn't just disappear." Chad looked so desperate it was killing me!

_Edward, just please explain this to him._ I thought to Edward.

"Liv is a shape shifter. She turns into a wolf when she get angry or agitated. The angrier she is the more like a wolf she becomes." He explained.

_Edward, tell him about how I didn't want him to know._ I thought again.

"She didn't want to tell you because she knew it would put you in danger. She knows she's not supposed to tell anyone." Edward finished.

"Then how do you know?" Chad accused.

I looked at Edward, panicked. Then I realized he couldn't hear me.

_Edward, I don't like keeping secrets from him, but if we do tell him you realize we have to keep him on a need to know basis._ I thought to Edward. He nodded then looked at Chad to continue.

"Chad, what I am about to tell you puts you in a lot of danger." He paused, reading his thoughts.

"Enough with this danger crap! Just tell me what's going on!" Chad snapped. This is the angriest I have ever seen him. I whimpered at his expression. He looked at me concern clear on his face. I laid my head on my paws in his lap and motioned for Edward to continue. With an unneeded sigh:

"Chad, we- my family- are vampires. We have to keep the secret of other supernatural beings existence as well as our own. That's why I know." We sat there, waiting for his reaction. Finally when Chad spoke, I was heart broken.

"You're fucking kidding me! This is a joke, right? Any minute Liv is going to come out and laugh." I sat there hurt, of course he didn't believe us. I forced myself to calm down enough to talk.

"Chad, look at me." I said. I waited to continue after his expression calmed.

"Would I be able to talk to you if this wasn't real? If you just give me a few minutes I'll be back to the Liv you know and love." He sat there with his jaw in his lap and nodded. I took deep breaths and forced the fire to my center. I opened my eyes and Chad was just starring at me.

"Chad, please say something." I pleaded with him.

"Get away from me. You guys are monsters! I mean you guys kill people, just get away from me." Chad said backing into the car door.

"Chad please just—" I said tears welling in my eyes.

"No! Just get away." Those final words broke me. I jumped out of my car, tears streaming down my face. I had seen the others come out of the lunchroom looking for me. I ran straight to Kris.

Emmett POV

I heard Liv running towards us. By the amount of time it took her to get to us, she must have been upset. I mean she was barely running at a human pace.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Kris asked as she cried on her shoulder.

"He hates me. He's afraid of me." Liv cried. It took me a millisecond to realize she was talking about Chad. I was filled with rage. How could he be so cold to her? He was like a brother to her. As soon as I saw him, I had him against his locker in an instant.

"What did you do to her? You were supposed to fi the problem not make a new one!" I yelled at him, showing my true vampire nature.

"Dude put me down. I leave you alone, just please don't eat me." He begged. He was so terrified; I thought he might shit himself.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you… Yet, but right now I'm going to pound your face in." I said fist ready.

"No! Emmett stop!" Liv yelled. I put my fist down, but still held Chad in a death grip.

"Why the hell should I?" I was beyond pissed. First Chad just walks in and now he's made Liv cry. I really want to kill something right now.

"Because he is the closest thing I have to family, regardless of whether or not he hates me."

Chad POV

I'm literally scared out o my mind right now. Liv is a werewolf and the people she hangs out with are vampires. What. The. Hell? I just need to think this over.

"Livy, please just give me some time to think this over. I'm… I'm just really shocked right now." I said pleading with her.

"Emmett, put him down. I need to let him wrap his mind around all of this." I was finally released and dropped to the ground.

"Thank you. Livy, you know I love you. Just please give me some time. I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was… I'm just shocked is all. I promise to be open-minded. Just… all I ask is that you give me some time." I pleaded with her.

"Of course. I'll see you after school?" Liv asked like nothing happened.

"Yes you will." I hugged her and we went to our next class. After my last class I went to meet Liv. As strange as this sounds, I just can't bring myself to get over this feeling to protect her even more now that I know that what she is puts her in danger. Is that wrong? When I reached her car I found her already waiting there.

"Hey, how was your last class?" she asked hugging me.

"Okay. This girl, I think her name was Jessica, kept hitting on me during class." I said not really caring, but Liv tensed.

"That whore." She said under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. If you like fake boobed airheads. She can't even breathe without thinking about it." She said with acid in her voice.

"Trust me, she's not my type. Plus I like girls with brains." I said looking her in the eyes. She had no idea how much I truly loved her. After I left for Georgia, my love for her only grew stronger. When I pulled back from my thoughts Liv was blushing a deep red.

Liv POV

Dammit, there he goes saying shit like that again. I felt the heat flood to my face. Then I realized he was still hugging me in front of my car. Not to mention the entire school was staring at us. Time to break up this love fest before a certain vamp gets jealous again.

"Um Chad, people are staring." I said pulling away from him.

"Oh sorry, I just really missed you."

"I missed you too. Now let's get you settled at home, and then we will formally introduce you to the Cullens and my new found cousins." I said getting into the car and starting the engine.

"What about your friends?"

"They'll be at the Cullens' house."

"Okay then. Shall we get going?" We spent the short car ride catching up on what we hadn't shared before his plane ride. Most of the conversation was centered on me. Like how I met vampires and all that.

"Well here we are." I said putting the car in park in our driveway.

"Just put your stuff on the floor somewhere." I said going into the house. "Your room is upstairs and down the hall across from mine." I don't know why, but I started blushing.

Chad POV

Liv was blushing as we stood in the house… Alone.

"Well do I have to find it on my own or are you gonna show me to my room."

"Oh right, follow me." She went up the stairs, and I couldn't help but look at her ass. I mean she was walking up the stairs and happened to be in front of me. We walked in silence down the hall to my room. It was fully furnished and decorated in my favorite color, green.

"Thanks Livy. It looks great, really." I sat on the bed in hopes she would follow me, and she did. "You have no idea how much I've missed seeing you all these years." I said to her. In all honesty, I really did mean all that I've said, and then some.

"You have seen me." She was right; I did get the privilege of her visiting me one summer. But she's changed since then; she grew even more beautiful than I could imagine.

"It's not the same Livy, you've grown even more beautiful." She sat there blushing; looking at her hands. She doesn't even believe a single word I say.

"That's not true. Rosalie is way prettier than me, hell even dumbass Jessica is better than me."

"Okay one: who taught you that language? And two: I prefer real brunets." She still wouldn't look at me. I lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes. "I mean it, Livy you are the most beautiful thing in my life."

Liv POV

You know those kisses that take forever to happen? This was one of them. When he finally kissed me, it was like I finally realized what I had in front of me. Ever since I was little, Chad has always held me up on like this pedestal. He constantly tells me that he loves me and now I can't help but think he really means it in a more-than-best-friends way. This kiss seemed to last forever, and I loved every second of it. There was so much passion in our kiss that when we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." That was all I could manage.

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Chad said, the love shining so pure in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand, you might have to kiss me again in order for me to really get it." I said with a grin. Okay, so I know I'm being selfish, but he didn't complain. This kiss was not as cautious as before. He pulled his arms around my waist so that I was almost on top of him. I put my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. This time I pulled away from him stealing a few more kisses.

"Okay, I seriously think this room is dangerous. We should probably get going before they start to wonder where we are. Vampires are very impatient."

"Fine with me." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, one more thing, block your thoughts. Edward can read your mind, well minds in general."

"Okay, anything else I should know about the Cullens?" He asked as we walked to the car hand-in-hand.

"Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath."

"He's a what?" Chad's utter confusion was adorable.

"An empath. He can sense your emotions and he can change them too. Well, not change more like shift."

"Oh so if you're angry, he can like cool you down?"

"Yes, exactly."

"What about your cousins. What are they like?"

"They can change like me. Turns out I'm actually the alpha of the pack. It's really cool, I guess. Here we are." We pulled up the driveway. Chad didn't notice, but about two miles back the wolves started to run along side us. So when we got out of the car he was surprised to see three big wolves come out of the forest.

"Hey guys. Everyone's inside?" I asked. They all nodded. I took Chad's hand and went inside. _Edward!_ I shouted in my thoughts.

"You don't need to yell Liv." He said as he came down the stairs.

"I know, I just enjoy it." I said giving him a bright smile. He just glared back at me.

"It's a good thing vampires don't get headaches." He said mocking me.

"Yeah it is. You'd already have one from Alice anyway."

"I heard that!" She shouted from upstairs.

"You were meant to!" I had forgotten I was holding Chad's hand until I noticed that Edward had glanced at it several times. I didn't let go though.

"I think we should formally introduced everyone. By the way where are Kris and Juls?"

"We took them for a run." Seth answered. The whole pack filed into the room; I had forgotten how big they were. After they filed into the room, everyone else came out to greet us.

"Everyone this is Chad. Chad this is Carlisle and Esme; they are the parents of this quaint family. And this is the pack. Let's see, that's Quil, Embry, Seth; the three you met in the woods. Jake—my direct cousin—Jared, Paul, Leah, and Sam." Wow, there was a lot to the pack, I guess I never realized it.

"Wow, big pack. I fell bad there's only two girls." He whispered to me, which made me chuckle.

'Don't, we carry our own weight; sometimes we even carry some of theirs." I said as Leah and I looked at all of the guys. We have them eating out the palms of our hands.

"Oh, Esme" Sam said, "Emily insisted that she help you with dinner, so she's on her way."

"How sweet of her. I'll be sure to thank her."

"I'm going to give Chad a tour of the rest of the house while we wait."

"It'll only be about ten minutes."

"'Kay 'kay!" So what had started out as a tour ended up being a make-out session in the spare room. Seriously, bedrooms are dangerous for us. I was so absorbed in the kiss that I hadn't noticed Emmett walk in.

"Hey guys, I—What the Fuck!" Chad and I jumped two feet apart.

"Emmett I—we… I was going to tell you…" I didn't know how to handle this.

"Enough, I've had enough! I'm gonna kill you!" Emmett lunged for Chand and started punching him.

"Emmett stop! Edward! Jasper! Someone help!"

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's taken me forever to upload, but I got really busy. But the chapter is really long... And I wanted to make it a good chapter. So let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Stop flaming my other stories. You know who you are.**


	9. What Just Happened?

**A2M Ch. 9: What Just Happened?  
A/N: I know I'm in trouble for having suddenly disappeared. This chapter took a little longer to write because I really want to make it good. Please R&R I really like the feedback.**

* * *

Liv POV

Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and the guys in the pack all came running in. I was pulling on Emmett to get him off of Chad. It took all of the pack, Jasper and Edward to pull him off.

"Carlisle, is he okay?" I was so panicked, and angry with Emmett, I could barely control myself.

"Just some major bruising, but no broken bones. You held him off pretty well." He said, trying to reassure me. It didn't work.

"Emmett, what's wrong with you? You could have killed him!" I practically growled at him.

"Liv, this isn't the time for this. You should take Chad home." Jasper said to me.

"No! If I don't say anything now I never will. Emmett, you had your chance, I gave you more than one. But every time you managed to do something to drag you back down to the bottom. I'm sick of it. You're being a possessive caveman and I don't like it." I paused to gather my thoughts. "I'm not some material object that will do whatever you tell me to. Get a grip on that concept because it's not going to change." I looked him in the face, reading his emotions. Just as I was about to leave the room, Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't touch me!" I growled as I gave him a roundhouse in the chest. He wasted no time in getting back at me with a right hook to my face. I blocked it, grabbed his arm, flipped him and held my foot on his jugular.

"Don't push me. I _will_ kill you."

"Liv, that's enough. Take Chad home, then come back when you're ready to talk." Carlisle said to me. I looked around the room, my eyes falling on an unconscious Chad. Right now he was my priority.

"You're right. Jake, Paul, can you help me out?" We headed downstairs, where I was met with the worried looks of Kris and Juls. I guess our argument hadn't been as loud as I thought.

"Let's just go home guys. I'll tell you on the way." Kris and Juls understood and just grabbed their things and headed for the car. Jake and Paul ran nest to us so they could help me get Chad to his room. This is going to be a long night. As soon as the guys left, I sat down with Kris and Juls.

"Okay, spill everything. From the beginning." Juls wasted no time.

"How far are we talking? This could take a while." I questioned.

"After school. We have all night so start talking." Kris clarified.

"Well, after school we came to the house and I showed Chad to his room. We went in and sat on his bed and chatted for a while. Then he kissed me." I paused reading their expressions. Kris was shocked. Juls, however, was impassive. I just stared at her, curious.

"What? Oh come on, the way you had been talking about the guy since we were in the fifth grade, I knew he had a thing for you!"

"Yeah, I realized that after the kiss. So anyway, there's more. Being the giddy teenager that I am, we headed over to the Cullen house, so I could properly introduce him. You were there. So, when we went on the tour of the house we stopped short at the guest room. That's when Emmett walked in on us having another make-out session. He was so pissed; he jumped Chad. I called for help; they pulled him off. You know the rest."

"Dude really? Emmett jumped him and you just left like that?" Kris asked.

"Well no, I didn't just leave. I yelled at him. I am not just some toy he can be jealous over, but at the same time, I know I was being unfair to him." I'm totally lost; I don't know what to do.

"Yeah, you are being unfair, but I also think you're in shock more than anything. However, eventually you're going to have to choose one of them." Juls said, adding some sane perspective.

"Ugh, I know that and that's what I'm afraid of. Chad has always been there for me, but more like a brother. Then there's Emmett who aggravates me most of the time, but there's still this attraction that makes me want to forgive him every time. I don't want to choose right now, it's too hard for me to think about losing either one of them."

"You also have to think about the damage control Liv. I mean, you are Emmett's singer; you can't just leave him like that. And Chad is your best friend, but he would be able to eventually recover." Kris said, trying to help me make a decision.

"I know both of those things, I just wish it wasn't like this. If I were a full wolf, I could just imprint and this wouldn't be a problem! Choosing between two people that I absolutely care about is not going to happen right now." I don't want to make any type of pressured decisions right now. What I really need, is to go talk to Emmett and discuss both of our behaviors.

"If you need to get out for a while, we'll watch Chad and you can do what you need to do." Juls always knows the right things to say.

"Thanks, I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up. I'll check in on Chad in a while." I didn't even take my car. I decided to embrace my inner wolf for once, and just run. It's been so long since I just phased without agitation, I forgot about the pack mind.

Hey Liv, where are you going?

_I don't know yet, Seth. I just need to get away from here for a while._

Well… Just don't shut us out completely. Jake did that once, we were all worried.

_Noted. Oh and Seth, try not to let the Cullens get too worried._

With that I let go and went wherever my legs took me.

* * *

Emmett POV

It's been three days since I almost killed Chad. I haven't heard from Liv either. In fact, the pack hasn't been by for a while and Alice and Jasper went on a hunting trip. They're all keeping something from me.

Edward, what's going on?

He came into the living room to talk to me.

"We don't want you to do something irrational Emmett. That's why no one is telling you anything."

"Anything about what? If it's Liv please tell me. I need to know that she's alright."

"All we know is that she is somewhere in Canada. She calls Juls and Kris every now and then, but that's all. We know as much as they do, and right now that isn't much."

"How did I screw this up so bad? I know she is my singer, but I can't get over the possessive part of me. How did you manage it with Bella?"

"Honestly? Once I realized that I actually had to have complete faith in Bella that's when things changed. I know you always think about when you might screw up again, but you have to trust that she will come back to you. She truly adores you, but right now she is torn. She knows that she is your singer, but she also knows how much Chad loves her." At the mention of his name I growled, I didn't mean to it just happened.

"See that, that is what she is talking about. You can't expect this to run smoothly with no bumps, life doesn't happen that way. You also have to realize what this is doing to her emotionally. She may lose her only connection to her family or she may lose someone who she feels she can let her walls down with."

"How do you now she doesn't do that with Chad. She could be keeping those thoughts away from you."

"Because Emmett, she is your singer. You appeal to her just as much as she does to you. You are her protector and her comfort, and someone as guarded as her wouldn't let her walls down unless she knew that that person wouldn't betray her trust."

"Well, it seems like I have done that a lot lately. I am such a screw up." I put my head in my hands and just sat there. If I could cry I'm sure I would have in that moment.

"No you're not Emmett. She is a very forgiving person to those that she trusts. She is agitated, but a part of her still believes in you, but it's going to be a lot harder to get her back this time." I knew he was right, I just didn't know where to go from here.

* * *

Liv POV

It's been a week since I had run off. I know people always say never run from your problems, but I wasn't I just needed time to think. I knew a decision had to be made when I went back home. Speaking of home I was on my way back. I hadn't shut the pack out like Seth asked, but I did notice how distant Leah was. She would just check in then shut herself out when I was phased. I wonder what happened.

I hadn't noticed how close to town I was until I came across the familiar scent of Edward. He was alone, so I took up this opportunity to have a conversation with him.

_Edward?_

"Yes Liv?" He said coming out of the trees.

_I think I have made a decision, but I want some advice._

"Okay, please ask away."

_Do you honestly think that Emmett could change? I'm so sick of this, Edward. It is tearing me apart. If he does something again, I might just lose it. I can't go through that._

"Liv, I know it is hard right now, but believe me when I say that Emmett is changing for the better everyday he is with you. He has been a mess this whole time and the only thing that can fix this is a conversation between the two of you."

_I know. Thank you Edward. Can I ask you something else?_ He nodded.

_Why is Leah being so distant from me?_ There was slight hesitation from him.

"She has imprinted." He said slowly. I don't understand why that would cause her to be distant.

"It's who she has imprinted on Liv. Your decision has been made for you it seems."

_She did what?! Leah! I know you are out there I can sense it! Come out here and face me!_

Liv you know I can't undo this. I don't get why you're so upset anyway, if anything this has just made everything much easier on you.

_It doesn't mean I'm not upset! My best friend has just been taken away from me! Don't you think I would care just a little about that?_

Of course I have thought about that! It pains me to know what this has done, but I can't fix it so get over it!

_Don't be a bitch Leah; there is no need to be harsh. We were friends and now I don't know what to do about this._

I'm not being a bitch I am being realistic. You have someone who already adores you; can't you just be happy with that?

_I don't even know if he'll take me back! I have already yelled at him and made this a huge mess._

I hadn't realized that we were now lying on the ground by the Cullen house. I never realized how upset this actually made me, until I felt Bella's arms wrap around me.

"Trust me Liv, I know how much this sucks. I went through the same thing with Jake. At least Leah didn't imprint on your son. " She chuckled. She did have a point, but I just wasn't sure about any of this.

"He will take you back Liv. He has been dying to see you since you left." Edward added. At this point I had calmed down enough that I was sure I could phase back. The only problem with that was my lack of clothing. I focused on finding my voice so I wouldn't have to rely on Edward to translate.

"Bella, can you get me some clothes please? I think I should go talk to Emmett now." She came back with some simple cut offs and a t-shirt. Once I was changed I went inside to find Emmett.

* * *

Emmett POV

The growling outside startled me. I knew Liv was back I could smell her just outside of the house. I only caught part of the conversation, but what I did hear broke my heart.

"He will take you back Liv. He has been dying to see you since you left." She was worried that I wouldn't want her? Is she really that blind? She is my singer; of course I would want her back. She is my world, my everything. The only thing that would keep me away from her is if she didn't want me to be there. Even if she didn't want me around, I would find a way to not be seen. Staying away from her would be to difficult. There is no way I could even imagine staying away from her. If Edward nearly died when he thought Bella had, there would be no stopping me from killing myself if anything were to happen to Liv.

"Emmett?" Liv's voice brought me out of my thoughts. It sounded so shy; something I hadn't heard since we first met. It almost sounded broken, and that nearly broke me. When I turned to look at her it was evident that she had been crying, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Something in the way she stood kept me from pulling her into my arms.

"Look Emmett, I'm not going to take back what I said, but I need to know that you're are willing to change the way you act towards me. A lot has happened since I left, and it has help me make a decision, but before I do I need to know." She looked so worn, there was no way I couldn't tell her the whole truth.

"Liv, I love you with everything I have. I know that I have been a real ass the whole time. I just want you to be mine and no one else's and I don't know how to make that happen."

"Emmett, you have to trust that I will stay with you through anything."

"It's not you that I don't trust it—"

"I'm the only one you have to trust! Don't worry about anyone else. I can take care of myself and I sure as hell can snap some stupid guy into place. You are the only one that I want Emmett. I don't know how to make that clear to you."

"What about Chad?"

"He is like a brother to me. I was confused at first, but now I realize that what I thought was feeling was really the pack. It was my job in fate to bring him to Leah. They are going to be happy together. Now what about us?" So Leah had imprinted on Chad, well that makes things a lot easier.

"I would nothing more than for us to be happy together Liv. Can you forgive me for the way that I have acted? I promise that I will trust you and let you handle your problems."

"Emmett, the way I see it, I forgave you the second I came back." I couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across my face as she said this. I grabbed her in my arms and just held her close.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Em."

* * *

**A/N: I really like this chapter, I hope you did too. I'm working on another story, it's an original. i don't know when I will upload it or another chapter for one of my stories. Please be patient with me, and just hang in there. I hope to see some reviews for this chapter.**

**Thanks,**  
**-Emmett. Mine. Get It**


End file.
